There's Something About Emma
by GetExciteditsSam
Summary: Edward left Bella pregnant. She has a beautiful baby girl, Emma. When Bella is turned, she has to leave Emma w/ another family. Emma's life goes on but in highschool, she meets the last person on earth she'd want to see. Rated M just in case. VERY GOOD!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Emma Marie Swan, I was born on September 13th, the same day as my mother. Her name is Isabella Marie Swan, and she's a vampire. We used to live in Forks, Washington but when she was turned, she gave me up for adoption and ran away. She's not the terrible person that she sounds, she's actually a very kind person, well, it would be much easier if I just told you the story.

My mother, Bella, as she liked to be called, moved to Forks to be with my grandfather, Charlie. There she met my father, Edward Cullen, and she found out that he and his family were vampires. They were very happy together until one day, Edward decided that he didn't love my mother anymore and he and his family left. My mother was heart broken and didn't know what to do with herself. It wasn't until a couple of months later that she noticed that she was pregnant, with me, and she knew Edward was the father because she had never been with anyone else. I was born a healthy baby girl and there was nothing abnormal about me. I had no hard, pale skin, or fangs, I was just plain old human. But there were some things that I got from my father. She said that I smile the same way that he does, a crooked smirk, and that I share his fondness of music. However, I don't like classical as much as he does. It's not bad, I just like a lot more modern types of music better. I also had the same colored hair as him, a brownish bronze, and although it was the waist-length's of my mother's, it fell kind of messy down my head. My friends said it still looked good though. But people say my face is almost identical to my mother's. I have chocolate brown eyes, a long skinny nose, and her same rosy soft lips. I was kind of pretty, I admit it, but not as beautiful as she was.

Anyway, when I was about 4, we moved away from my Grandpa Charlie's house and into a two-bedroom apartment not too far away from his. From then on me and my mother were like best friends. Until one day, when I was about 8, on her way home from work, her car was knocked off of the empty, dark road and into the forest by a couple of vampires. They bit her numerous times, but were scared away by something. We never knew what it was. I was left alone for two days, not knowing what had become of my mother. Until one night, I was woken up out of my sleep by the sound of my bedroom window being opened. I opened my eyes to the obvious figure of my mother standing in the gloom of the moon that poured through my window. In tears I ran to her and threw myself into her arms with a "Mommy! I missed you!" but something wasn't right. As soon as I made contact with her, her entire body tensed up and her body didn't feel as soft and warm as it usually did. It actually felt the exact opposite, cold and hard as stone. When I looked up into her eyes, the moonlight caught her face. Her face was even more beautiful than it had been a few days before, she was as pale as and egg, but her eyes… her eyes were a crimson red, staring down at me with a pained expression. I backed away slowly.

"Mommy, wh-what happened?" I was very confused.

Slowly and hesitantly, she knelt down and told me everthing that happened to her. Then she told me the truth about the Cullens, what they were and what she'd become. She told me everything about vampires and about my father. Who he was and what had happened between them. What he had done to her and how he effected her life. She also told me what I was. Up until that point I thought I was a normal girl, but I was actually half vampire, even though it didn't seem so. And what she whispered to me last, I'll never forget.

"I have to go. We can't be together anymore. I love you so much but I can't take care of you anymore. I'm not good for you, my thirst is too strong and I don't think I can control myself. I've set up for you to live with a new family, with a Mommy and Daddy, they are very nice and I'm sure they'll love you as much as I do. You must never look for me, or your father. I want you to live a completely normal and happy life with no interference from me, or the stupidity that he'd inflict. And please promise me that you'll never say anything about the existence of vampires to anyone, ever. It would be very dangerous for you. I love you so, so, so ,sooo, much and I wish we could stay together."

By then I was in tears, and her eyes looked like she would've been too if she could've cried. I simply nodded to everything she said as the tears rolled down my cheeks. She packed all of my stuff into two duffel bags, gave me $500 dollars to give to my new family and instructed me to climb onto her back. I did and she scooped up my bags with ease and began to run. I was amazed at how fast she could run but I wasn't too surprised, she had already informed me of all of the abilities of vampires. When she finally stopped and I unburied my face from her rock hard shoulder, we were in front of a humongous white house with a very large front yard and stone walkway leading up to the large steps which lead up to the door. I gasped at the huge house, imagining how many floors and rooms there were to explore.

"I know you'll be happy here." She said as I climbed down from her back. "I can't come in with you so I'm going to need you to be a big girl now. Take care of yourself. One day you'll be as happy as I once was, I just know it."

She then pulled two things out of her pocket. One was a folded up piece of paper and the other was a gold locket in the shape of a heart. It had my name engraved on the front and Inside was a picture of my Father and Mother on one side, and then on the other was a picture of my mother and me. The picture of my parents was my Mom riding on my mother's back. They were at the beach on a gloomy day. He was wearing swim trunks while she was wearing a bikini with Edward's oversized sweatshirt over it. They were both smiling as bright as the sun, my mother looking at the camera while Edward was looking up over his shoulder at her. They seemed so happy, how could something so pure be destroyed?

The picture of my mother and I was also on the beach, on a sunny day. She was sitting in the sand and I was sitting in between her legs. She was leaning over with her arms wrapped around my torso and her head wresting on top of mine. I had my hands resting on her arms, my legs crossed, and my head slightly twisted. She was smiling just as bright as she was in the other picture and I looked just as Edward did in the other. We had the same exact crooked smile and all.

I looked up from the picture, fresh tears in my eyes, and her beaming face as she looked at the pictures too.

Breaking from her trance she handed me the piece of paper. "Give this to your new parents and be strong my lamb." She whispered hastily.

She kissed the top of my head and disappeared. Leaving me alone in the dark. I walked up the long stone path to the door and rang the doorbell. A tall, elegant looking man, with neat brown hair answered. He took one long look at me with wide eyes and called for his wife without taking his eyes from me. Without a word, I held out the note to him and the money that my Mother had given me. He took the note and began to read it, not even glancing at the money. When his wife arrived, a tall, beautiful, just as elegant looking woman with blonde hair and rosy cheeks, she matched his shocked face when she saw me. She began to read the note over her husband's shoulder. The whole time I stood in silence, peaking around their legs to get a look at their large house, my soon to be home.

"Aw honey… Emma" She said looking back at the note. "Come in, come in, it's freezing out there. Henry take her bags." She directed that one towards her husband.

And thus I began my life in my new home. I am now a 16 year old girl in my Junior year of highschool. I've lived with Henry and Kate since then and we've been a perfectly happy family since. I still miss my mother dearly and wish I could've spent my days with her, but I love Kate and Henry too, as if they were my real parents. I have never had the desire to find my real Father. He means nothing to me. He left my mother, didn't love her anymore, and broke her heart. We have no connection whatsoever. Edward Cullen is dead to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N Hey guys! The last chapter was pretty good wasn't it? But it's going to get a lot better! Eww… I sound really cocky… Sorry I just reaallyyyy like the idea of this story. When it came to me I got so excited I had to write it down! Anyway it's only going to get better and you're reviews let me know someone is reading and it makes me write fasterrrrr !

I woke up to a dim sky, the sun was just beginning to rise. I slapped my alarm clock that jerked me awake and sat up quickly before I could fall back asleep. Flipping my light on I waited for my eyes to adjust to my now bright room. Groggily, I slid out of bed and into my bathroom. Stripping out of my clothes, I quickly turned the hot water on and hopped in the shower. I let it wake me up, splashing it on my face and soaking my hair thoroughly. When I was sure I was awake enough to handle anything, I quickly washed my body and hair. I got out of the shower and put a towel around myself. I glanced outside and the sun was higher in the sky and there was a light haze to the morning. I almost forgot how hard "first day of school" mornings were. I got dresses and quickly ran the towel through my hair, letting it gall messily down my head. I grabbed my locket off of my nightstand and put it around my neck, taking one last look at the picture inside.

I sighed, I was kind of used to the grief that filled my heart endlessly. That feeling that grieved for my mother was just a hollowness in the back of my heart that was always there, but was easy to forget about.

I trotted down the winding stairs, following the smell of cooking food. I walked through the hall, then the den, the dining room and I wound up in the kitchen, looking at Henry at the stove, with sizzling bacon in one pan and frying eggs in the other. He turned around when he noticed my approach.

"Hey Em, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist." He mocked, flashing the pan of bacon.

"You know me all too well." I played along, taking a seat at the granite counter top in the middle of the kitchen.

"Hello, hello, hello early birds. It's been a while since everyone's been up in the morning. Well Em, it's nice to see you before noon." Kate strolled into the room with a jacket over her arm.

"It's a pleasure to see you too." I was rolling with the punches today.

"Momma?" I feeble voice came from behind me. I turned to see Kate and Henry's biological son, my little brother, Caleb, standing in the doorway rubbing his eye.

His blonde hair was messy, his blue eyes worn, and he was wearing his blue footy-pajamas with the red fire trucks all over them.

"Oh honey, what are you doing up?" Kate walked over to him, scooping him up in her arms.

"He smelled the food, like any boy, drawn like a moth to a flame." I answered simply, making us all laugh. "He's the only one in the house who gets to sleep for another two hours and yet he's still up. Typical men, take everything they have for granted." Henry gave me a funny look, but I just stuck my tongue out at him in return, making him laugh again.

Kate walked away to rock Caleb in her arms while me and Henry ate.

"So, you all ready for school? Get those A's? Make some new friends?" He tried to start a conversation.

"Um, I think you have me confused with Caleb. Dad, I've done this before, many times, it's nothing new." I stated.

"Alright, alright. Just trying to be supportive." He smiled. "So… you still hanging out with that Jerry kid?" He tried to ask nonchalantly, but I could hear the uneasiness in his voice.

"It's Jason, Dad, and yes. I don't see what you have against him, he's a nice guy." For the most part.

"It's not that there's anything wrong with him it's just… I don't know what you see in him. He's a goof."

"He is not." I muttered, trying not to get offended.

"Well, okay. I just think you should wait, until you're sure it's the right guy, later on in life…"

"Dad…"

"Alright, alright. The old man gives." He held up his hands in surrender, picking up his empty plate and moving towards the sink. "But you know, no Father is ever going to like the guy his 16 year old daughter is dating."

"How could I not know, you remind me too often." I said, but with a smile.

He smiled back at me. I glanced at the clock. 7:05

" I gotta go, the bus will be getting here soon. See ya Dad." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Later, Em. Have a good day." He called after me.

"Bye Mom! Bye Caleb!" I yelled, grabbing my newly stuffed backpack from in front of the door.

"Bye hon. Have a good day!" Kate called after me as I stepped out of the door.

The air was slightly warm, not too cold anyway, and I was pretty comfortable in the thin jacket I was wearing. I walked all too eagerly to my bus stop. Truth be told, I did kind of feel like a preschooler, all too eager for my first day of school. I found one other kid waiting at the stop, who lived down the street for me, as the bus rounded the corner. Boarding the noisy bus, all that could be heard were adventures of the past summer. I took my seat, alone, in a two-seater, practically bouncing in my seat on the way to school.

When we arrived in the school parking lot and we all poured off of the bus, my eyes automatically scanned the big crowd. My eyes locked on an all too familiar brunette, standing in a group of other fairly familiar people. I skipped over, whole-heartedly, and bounded straight into the middle of the group.

"Hey guys!" I beamed, turning in a full circle to see all of their faces.

Mackenzie, my closest friend, the brunette, had a smile on her face but seemed kind of annoyed. I guess I cut off a summer story of hers. I quickly stepped out of the middle of the circle to stand beside her and let her finish her story. The other members of the circle were two of my good friends, Amber and Mark. They were listening intently to Mack and I saw them laugh at something she said; I wasn't really listening.

"Emma!" I heard a familiar voice shout my name.

I turned to see Jason, my year-and-a-half boyfriend, walking towards me. I smiled, parted myself from my friends, and went to meet him. He pulled me into a massive hug, covering me from every side. I laughed into his chest but it was muffled my his sweatshirt. I felt his hand slide down my back and pinch by butt.

"Hey!" I giggled pulling away from our embrace.

"What?" He laughed too, holding his hands up in innocence.

"Perv" I chuckled, taking his hand in mine just as the warning bell rang.

Jason walked me to my homeroom, kissed me, and then left. As I took my seat, people's attentions weren't on the Summer so much anymore, they were talking about some kids, new to the town. I couldn't make out their names before the teacher walked in, announcing his name, and beginning orientations. The rest of the day went on like that, people in the halls talking about the mysterious new kids, and somehow I still never got a name. It seems that these new people weren't very social, not enough to introduce themselves to many people. I waited up until lunch, to ask Mackenzie if she knew their names, before I let my interest spark. We didn't have any classes together. There were some new kids in my morning classes, but I was positive they weren't the one's people were talking about, the way that their appearances rang out of people's mouths, I was sure I would've noticed. Walking down the hall on my way to lunch, people's mouths were moving a mile a minute with words like "They're gorgeous!" "Did you see the blonde one?" "Yeah but the younger one's the cutest. And he's single!" "That blonde chick was sexy!" "Don't even try it bro, she's with the big guy." "The black-haired one's cute. Her man's not too big." "I could take him" This continued all the way to the cafeteria, and while I was in the cafeteria. When I got to my usual table with Jason and all of our other friends, they were even talking about it. Except for Jason who just rolled his eyes at everything they said.

"They're not so great, I don't know why everyone's gawking over them…" He muttered as I sat down beside them.

"Are you kidding me! They're all drop-dead gorgeous!" Mackenzie nearly yelled.

"I'm with Mack." Amber stated simply.

"Do you know what their names are?" Mark finally asked the question I'd been dying to know the answer to.

"Duh!" Mack started "The big one, with the curly hair, that's Emmett." Emmett? Why does that name sound so familiar? "The blonde chick is Rosalie" That name too… "The other blonde boy is Jasper. Those two are twins." Déjà vu much? "The black haired pixie chick is Alice." That one I've definitely heard. "And that last, younger looking boy with the bronze hair is Edward. They're the Cullens." My heart sank. "They're sitting right over there."

Cullens. Cullens. No. That can't be right. Not here. Not now. Why? Why me? Why did they have to show up here? Calm down Emma. Maybe it isn't them. Maybe it's not him. Maybe… Hesitantly, I turned around. And surely enough, he was there. The guy from my mother's past. The guy in her nightmares. The guy in my locket. My father. Edward Cullen.

He was slumped over the table, picking at a tray of food. His face was sad and dead, nothing like in the picture. He had dark rings under his eyes and he wasn't paying any attention to the conversation his family was having. But it was him. He had the same hair color as me, and the same ears. I… I….

"No, no. It can't be him, not here. Edward." I whispered to myself, out loud this time.

His head snapped up, and his eyes met mine, immediately widening. He sat rigid in his seat, taking in every part of me. _No. _I saw him mouth. I stood up swiftly.

"I- I have to go." I blurted out and made my way to the cafeteria doors.

"Babe, whats wrong. Where you going?" Jason yelled after me, but I was already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I burst through the cafeteria doors, not caring the many eyes that followed me. Breaking into a sprint, I ran as fast as I could, through the halls. When I got outside, my heart sank even deeper in my chest, it was raining. I didn't miss a step, practically flying through the parking lot and out onto the sidewalk that bordered the road. I was silently thankful of all of the Soccer training I had been doing throughout the summer; compared to running a couple miles a day, making my way home was nothing. Too bad I wasn't headed home. I used my strong legs and long stride to push myself faster and faster until I found the familiar break in the trees next to me I was looking for. I broke off , onto the trail, following the winding path. Leaping over fallen trees and maneuvering around exposed roots, I still wouldn't stop. My fear and anger only pushed me faster. When I realized where I was, I suddenly stopped. I stared at my destination with watering eyes.

In front of me was a humungous oak tree, standing tall and strong in the middle of the forest. I thought of it as the heart of the forest, pumping life into the rest of trees, since it was the creator of these acres of woods. This one tree branched off to create all of the others that surrounded it, it's roots tunneling deep under the ground for miles. I used to come to this tree all the time when I was younger, when I was really sad. Usually when I would think of my mother, it was before I got over the grief. I found it one day in the summer, when I ran away from home. It wasn't because I was angry at Henry or Kate or anything, it was just because I needed to get away, outside, in the fresh air. I needed some space. The backyard of my house runs straight into the woods so that was the first place I went. There was this fading trail that led straight into the yard so I just followed that. I ran until I stumbled upon this tree, it caught my eye because It was bigger than all the others, so I climbed it. Ever since then I had been coming here whenever I needed to just get away and no one knew about it, not even Mackenzie or Jason. Today, I really needed to get away.

I threw my bag at it's base and began climbing. I put my feet and hands in all too familiar places and pulled myself up higher and higher. I kept climbing until I got to my usual perch, a thick, quadruple sized branch, big enough to fit three of me on. There was a perfect dent in the trunk for my back. I slid onto it, curled up into a ball, and stuck my face in my knees as the tears started.

Everything in my life was fine, I had no major problems. I had a wonderful family with the sweetest little brother. I had a wonderful boyfriend with the cutest smile. I had wonderful friends who were always there for me. And I had the peace of mind that my mother was out there, safe and sound, always living, and never getting sick. I never had to worry about anything happening to her. But then they just had to show up, all of them; Like a big pothole on my smooth road. They just had to come and complicate things. And him. The man I never wanted anything to do with. I never wanted to meet, see, hear, or talk to him. He wasn't in my life and I didn't want him to be. But of all places, all over the freaking world, he had to show his miserable face here. And he seemed to have recognized me, even though he didn't even know I existed. He probably saw that I looked like my mom, and him, but mostly her. We did have the same face, but he probably noticed the hair. His hair and mine was almost identical, same color and same messiness. Yes that was it, that's what tipped him off.

But now, how am I going to go back to school, to show _my_ miserable face again? He's going to have so many questions, they all are, and I have no interest in talking to any of them. Maybe they'll leave, they recognized me and probably noticed that I look just like my mother. Maybe they'll be so uncomfortable with the fact that I remind them of someone that they don't like, that they'll just leave, save themselves the confusion. I sure do hope they leave because I can't bare to face them.

I opened my locket and looked at the picture. It was definitely him, the same boy in the cafeteria, but it looked so different. In the picture, his eyes were so full of life, he seemed so bright and happy, like nothing in the world could make him sad. But the boy in the cafeteria, he seemed dead, like a zombie, like there wasn't a thing in the world that could make him happy. The spark in his eyes was gone, like someone dumped a bucket of water on it and stomped it out. He didn't look like the same person, but I knew he was.

After sitting on the tree for a few minutes, I was soaking wet. My hair fell in strings around my head and my tears couldn't be separated from the rain. I didn't mind the rain so much though, I actually kind of liked it. I could feel that it was wet and cold, but my body didn't react to it right. I wasn't shaking or shivering like I should have been, I was perfectly fine. I'd been like that my entire life, I've had a strange tolerance for harsh weather. Despite my immunity, I knew I should get out of the rain. My bag and all of the papers in it were getting soaked, as well was my locket. I didn't want to risk the water seeping in and damaging the pictures.

I climbed skillfully from the tree, balancing on each branch with ease. When I hit the ground, I landed in a huge puddle that wasn't there before and got mud all the way up my jeans.

"Shit…" I mumbled as I tried to wipe it away with no prevail.

I followed the second path all the way home and went straight upstairs. Knowing that no one was home, I quickly changed out of my wet clothes, hooked up my Ipod to my sound system, and turned the music up as loud as it could go. The first song that came on was Mockingbird by Eminem and it was already at the chorus.

Hush little baby don't you cry, everything's going to be all right

_Stiffen that upper lip up little baby I told ya Daddy's here to hold ya through the night_

_I know Mommy's not here right now and we don't know why we fear how we feel inside_

_It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby, but I promise, Momma's gunna be alright…_

I jumped up off of my bed and quickly changed the song, I wasn't really in the mood for that one. I let the music relax me as I laid on my bed, and it soon soothed me to sleep.

Edward POV

"No, no. It can't be him, not here. Edward." I hadn't particularly been listening to all of the statements that involved my name in them since there were so many, but this one surprised me. It was in a tone of recognition. I looked up from the food I'd been picking at and followed the voice. That's when I saw her.

She was beautiful. She had bronze hair, the same color as mine, and it fell messily down her head as mine sat messily on top of mine. She had these small ears that looked just like mine too. She had a skinny, narrow nose that sat above a set of rosy lips. But her eyes… her eyes… they were a beautiful, soft, chocolate brown. They looked just like hers. Like Bella's. Now that I think of it, she looks just like Bella, her entire face, except for her ears and her hair, which was actually the same length as hers. But it couldn't be her, not my Bella, not my only love. But there was something about her that was so familiar it was scary. She looked like Bella, but she also kind of resembled me…

"NO." I whispered, eyes wide, going rigid in my seat.

My family looked up at me, confused, then followed my eyes to where I was staring. I heard all of their breaths catch at the same time, and from the corner of my eyes I saw them all freeze. I've never seen a group of vampires more still in my entire existence. All of their minds went wild.

_Holy shit! She looks just like Bella! _Emmett flipped.

_Bella? No it's not her, but it sure as hell looks like it! _Rosalie.

_No way… _But Jasper couldn't really finished, he was too overwhelmed with the shock that we were all feeling.

_Why didn't I see this coming? Why didn't I see her? _Alice looked defeated.

Just then, the girl broke from my stare and stood up in the same instant. "I-I have to go." She excused herself from her friends and headed for the door.

"Babe, what's wrong? Where you going?" Some boy called after her, obviously her boyfriend.

I tried to reach out to her mind, to get an idea of what was making her flee, but I got nothing. Just like Bella. It wasn't just the fact that she looked like Bella and I, or that I couldn't read her mind, that got to me. It was the way that she said my name, she said it with recognition, like she knew me personally, or like she knew me before. No one was supposed to know, let alone recognize us. I was getting ready to stand up, to follow after her, to find out who she was, but Emmett grabbed my arm.

_Don't do it bro. Don't draw any excess attention to us. _He thought.

I seated myself back down but continued to look after her. I heard her footsteps as she ran through the halls, outside and down the road. They eventually faded but I continued to stare after her while the image of her face tried to burn it's way into my mind.

The way she looked at me… she looked like she knew me, but that she resented me at the same time. I had never met this girl before in my life, I would've remembered, but she looked at me like I had left an impression on her, a bad one. Maybe Bella had moved on like I hoped she would, maybe this mysterious girl that looked exactly like her was her daughter. I counted back, It had been almost 17 years since I had left my love, and that girl looked about 16. 1 year, that was a very short amount of time for Bella to move on and have a child. But… she did look like me… a lot… but she couldn't have been mine, vampires can't have children, Rosalie was sure. However, I felt the overwhelming need to be close to her, to comfort whatever fear or resentment she felt towards me, I felt like…

_Edward! _Jasper thought. _Please… Your mixed emotions are overwhelming for me, please calm it down a bit._

I looked up at him, he had his eyes shut tight, his fingers to his temples, and his head hung.

"Sorry…" I mumbled without, barely, making a sound, but I knew he heard me.

I tried to stop thinking about her, but I just couldn't. I had to know who she was and why she ran at the sight of me. As soon as the lunch bell ring, I stood up abruptly and strode out of the cafeteria ahead of everyone else. I headed down the halls and straight outside, it was raining, but that didn't stop her. I walked over to my car and threw my bag inside, and as soon as I was sure that no one was watching, I took off. I sprinted straight into the woods that bordered the parking lot and whole school, but I stayed close to the road, following her scent. After a few seconds I passed over a trail and her scent suddenly got stronger. What was she doing in the woods? So, I climbed high up in a tree and continued following her scent, hopping from tree to tree effortlessly. I continued on until her scent got so strong that I knew I had to be right on top of her. I climbed down a few branches and that's when I saw her. She was standing at the bottom of a tree a few feet from mine, staring up at it. The tree was massive, the biggest in the forest. Immediately, she began climbing it. She must've done it many times before because the places where she placed her hands and feet were almost routine.

There was no way this girl was Bella's daughter. Bella couldn't even walk without tripping over her feet, but this girl… she was extremely athletic. Even though none of her muscles were exposed, I could see she was strong by the way that she pulled herself up the tree with ease, supporting her own body weight like it was nothing. That alone would have convinced me that she was no where near related to Bella, but… the evidence was in her perfect features.

Once she got to a specific branch that she had been eyeing the whole way up, she curled up in a wet ball, stuck her face in her knees, and began to sob. I was so confused, what was making this girl cry? Was it me? Was it the fact that she saw me today that brought her so much pain? My frozen heart almost sank like the stone it was. I didn't want to bring this girl pain, if anything I wanted to make her feel better, to comfort her.

She pulled at something that was around her neck, a necklace, and looked at it. I hesitantly went to get a closer look. It was a gold locket that had the word _Emma _engraved on the front, and inside it had two pictures. I gasped when I saw them. One was a picture of Bella and I on the beach, I remembered it like it was yesterday. Our entire family had gone to a vacant beach out of sheer boredom and Bella tagged along. She refused to go in the water because it was she said it was too cold, it wasn't, so I had thrown her in anyway. We laid on the edge of the water while she continuously tried to pry herself from my grip and while I held her in the way of the gentle waves. Eventually I let her go because she started shivering, not because of the water, but because of my own body. I gave her my sweatshirt that she put over this very flattering bikini Alice had bought her. When I wasn't paying attention she jumped up on my back and I caught her easily, Alice turned around with a camera that Bella saw before I did. I was still looking up at Bella when Alice snapped the picture, but Bella smiled bright as the sun at the camera.

The second picture was of Bella and a little girl in between her legs. They too were sitting on the beach, but it was on a sunny day. Bella looked a little different than I remember but she was still as beautiful as ever. Her eyes were brighter than they were in the picture of us, and her eyes were brighter. She cradled the little girl in her arms like there wasn't a thing in the world that could separate them from each other. It didn't take me long to figure out who the little girl was, it was Emma, this girl sitting right in front of me. She was adorable when she was young, just as pretty as ever, and her brown eyes sparkled with the sun reflecting off of them.

I almost fell out of the tree when I realized what the two pictures meant. That girl was Bella's daughter, as she was mine. _But that's impossible! _I thought to myself as I almost exploded. _Carlisle said… After years of studying… If it were possible, Rosalie would have… Vampires can't have children! Unless… Unless it was the fact that females couldn't conceive children, based on the problem that they're bodies can't change to go to through the cycles of pregnancy. But nothing had to change in a male's body to produce children… OH GOD. She is. She has to be. The time matches up. Now what am I going to do? She obviously knows who I am and doesn't want anything to do with me for whatever reason. I have to talk to her. But not now, I don't want to scare her. Tomorrow, tomorrow I will. Ugh, how am I going to explain this to my family? They have to know of course… and Alice and Esme will be ecstatic…This isn't going to be easy… WAIT. If she lives here… that must mean that Bella is here… Bella is here! I need to go talk to her, tell her that I love her. She has to know I was lying when I left her, that I would've given anything to stay! But Emma will probably tell her that I'm here, and she may not want to see me… I'll wait, I'll wait until after I've talked to Emma._

By the time I finished my epiphany, Emma was gone. How unobservant of me, I didn't even notice her climb down or walk away. I guess I was too consumed in my thoughts that I… Just then my phone buzzed. The caller ID read _Alice. _I sighed as I brought the phone up to my ear.

E: Hello?

A: Edward! I saw it! I saw everything that you saw! Could it really be? But it has to, right? Oh my gosh! That means… IM AN AUNT! I can't believe this, we'll be such good friends! Is Bella here too? I have to talk to her and apologize for everything that YOU made me do. Oh this is so great!

E: Alice, Alice. Slow down. I don't know what this means but I do have a few theories. Please don't tell everyone else yet, I want to do it. Just meet me at the house, I'm on my way.

I finished as I shut the phone and leaped from the tree.

**A/N Hey guys! So how is it so far? Please R&R so I know to keep going!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the long wait, but this is a lonnggg chapter, it takes time. And plus I've been kind of busy, I do have a life you know… lol jk I have no life…Chapter 4

**Emma POV:**

I woke up with a start, sitting up in my bed I scanned the room. It was still dark outside and I looked at my clock. _3:29 am. _I searched, still, for what had woken me up so early and so urgently. Suddenly, something moved beside me, it took everything in my being not to scream; his feeble voice calmed me before my vocals could work up the energy.

"Emma?" Caleb's soft voice spoke beside me.

"Oh Caleb, you scared me half dead! What're you doing in here?" Now that I think about it, my bedroom door was standing wide open when I had been sure that I closed it before I fell asleep.

"I- I had a bad dream." He snuffled. I could hear the tears in his voice.

"Aw Caleb, It's okay. But why didn't you go into Mommy and Daddy's room?" I cradled him to my chest.

"Daddy sounded like a bear. It was scary." He answered simply.

I chuckled a little. "Well tell me, what was your dream about? You know talking about it makes it go away."

"Vampires." He whispered into my chest while my heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah, mine too." I mumbled.

"You have bad dreams too?" He seemed shocked.

"Sometimes. Everyone has bad dreams sometimes, even Mommy and Daddy."

He gasped aloud. "Mommy and Daddy have bad dreams?" He nearly shouted.

"Shhh… Yes, yes." I whispered.

"Wow…" I heard the sleepiness dragging in his voice.

Slowly I laid back, with his head resting on my chest, and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight Emmy…" Caleb whispered.

"Sweet dreams…" I whispered back.

I then began to hum, I hummed a song that I had written on the piano for Caleb when he was born. The sheet music was resting in a trunk at the foot of my bed under stacks and stacks of other songs I had written, and famous pieces that I had taught myself to play. There was a miniature grand piano in the corner of my room that Kate had bought me once she realized I was actually good at the piano. So we laid in the darkness as I hummed us both to sleep.

My alarm clock woke me up the next morning and I immediately remembered the events of last night. I opened my eyes to see the back of Caleb's blonde hair, still as ice, not even moved by the blaring alarm. My arm was around him, I guess my subconscious still felt the ongoing need to protect him from anything and everything. I turned over and slapped the alarm off and sat up on one elbow. I leaned over to get a look at his face; His eyes were shut peacefully, and his mouth wide open, letting out a puddle of drool on one of my pillows. With a sigh, I scooped him up in my arms and slid out of bed. It took everything not to fall over out of pure drowsiness while I carried him into his room. I laid him slowly and softly into his bed, he didn't stir a bit.

I trudged back to my room, picked up the pillow Caleb had soaked last night, and chucked it across the room. As I gathered up my stuff to get in the shower, I noticed that my locket wasn't in it's usual spot, perched on my nightstand next to my clock, but I was positive that I wore it home. Not thinking much of it, I decided to look for it once I got out of the shower. I nearly had a panic attack the entire time I was bathing myself, knowing that in about an hour, I'd have to face that wretched school again. I was so worked up I found myself leaning against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Calm down, Em." I spoke softly to myself. "It'll be over before you know it."

But to be honest, I wasn't so sure I could endure it; I wasn't so sure that my heart could handle seeing his face again. But I had to be careful, I couldn't tip anyone off with the fact that I knew any of the Cullens. On that note, I slowly got ready for school.

On the bus ride there, my panic attack started back up again as I inched closer and closer to the school. I was scratching nervously at my arm until there was a bright red patch under my claws. Once I noticed I yanked my jacket sleeve down, covering my masochistic abuse. Jason was waiting for me once I trudged off the bus.

"Hey. Are you okay? What happened to you yesterday?" He asked, pulling me into a suffocating hug.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I said, muffled by his jacket again. "I was just feeling a little sick yesterday, but it's passed now." I said, followed by a gasp for air.

"Sorry…" He muttered, letting me go. But then his voice got really firm. "Don't you ever run off on me like that again."

"Alright, jeesh. Next time I'll just puke all over you." I smiled.

He made a face but then let it go and we walked hand and hand into the building. He parted with me at my homeroom like the day before and I cheerfully took my seat. I hadn't seen Edward at all yet, maybe he did leave; I found myself smiling smugly in my seat.

"What are you so happy about?" Mackenzie noticed my smile, sliding into her usual seat in the row next to mine. "And what the hell happened to you yesterday?"

"Nothing…" I said, turning to face her. "And I was just feeling a little sick, I'm fine now." I brushed it off.

Just then I heard the classroom door open and close in the front of the room but I didn't care enough to turn and look.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, there's an empty seat in the back, third row over. Welcome to Trigonometry II." Mr. Maloney said.

Shit! So they didn't leave! And I sit in the back, second row over. Well, maybe it's not him, I could possibly tolerate sitting next to Emmett or Jasper, just not him. Mack looked up at the boy making his way to the back, and whispered "It's the hot one!" , gave me a thumbs up, blushed, and turned back, facing forward in her seat as Mr. Maloney started the class. I sat rigid in my seat, knowing who she meant. I stared straight down at the desk while my hair fell in front of my face, I decided to leave it, blocking out his view of me. Although I couldn't see him, I could feel his eyes on me, watching my every move. I tried to behave normal, zoning my attention in on the lesson, until Mack flicked a piece of paper at me when Mr. Maloney had his back to us. I opened it up under my desk.

_He's Staring at you ;) _She scribbled on the paper.

I really didn't want to answer her, much less did I want to talk about him, but I had to seem normal. Knowing that he could read everything that was on the paper, I decided to keep it simple.

_I know _I wrote, flicking it back at her with perfect aim so that it landed on the center of her desk. She opened it and quickly wrote back.

_You should say something to him. Get some! _I did my best not to gag.

_No thanks. _I wrote back.

_Why nootttt? He's so cutee :))))))! _I could hear her whining through the paper. It took me a while to write back, I was thinking. What was I supposed to say? Because he's my Dad and I'm pretty sure incest is illegal?

_I have a boyfriend _I answered honestly. Edward cleared his throat, unnecessarily, behind me. I still didn't turn around.

_So what? Screw Jason, he's a dick anyway! _She answered honestly back.

_Stop it. He is not! You sound like my dad. _I only realized what I wrote after I had thrown the note back to her. I peeked up from under my hair at him, he was staring at his desk with a pained expression on his face. When he noticed me looking he looked up too, I quickly turn my glare away.

_Well he's right, Jason's a jerk and you know it… BTW I saw that._She commented on my exchange with Edward. _Just talk to him, I know you want to._She smirked as she threw it to me.

_I DO NOT!_I wrote in big letters, hoping he saw it. Apparently he did because when I peeked up at him, his expression turned from pained to sad. I hoped I had hurt his feelings, he deserved it.

"Fine. I give." Mackenzie whispered back, crumpling up the note in surrender.

"Shh…" I hushed her. Mr. Maloney hated when ANYONE said a word in his class. I got yelled at for answering a question that he asked once.

"Excuse me ladies, am I interrupting something?" He called back to us.

"No sir." I answered feebly, facing straight ahead.

Mackenzie giggled a little but faced straight ahead too. The class dragged on as Mr. Maloney taught. He asked me plenty of questions to make sure I was paying attention. Edward watched me intently as I answered each one, he seemed impressed that I answered them all off of the top of my head, my paper was blank. As soon as the bell rang signaling the end of class, I gathered up my stuff quickly, said a quick "see you later" to Mack, and speed walked off to my next class. I sighed a breath of relief once I got to my next class, feeling strangely relaxed. Let's just hope that was the only class I had with him.

**Edward POV:**

When I got home, my entire family was waiting in the living room. I quickly went through my entire realization and what my theory was. As I told the story, all of their faces gradually changed until they were all beaming at me.

"Yes, yes… that could be a possibility…" Carlisle mumbled when I had finished. Then his mind went racing off, thinking about the vampire sperm and female human organs that I just stopped listening.

"Look at Eddie! Bang that…" Emmett started but stopped when Esme gave him a motherly glare.

"Edward this is amazing!" Alice nearly jumped out from under Jasper's arm. "We have to go talk to her, I'll be the best aunt ever!"

Even Rosalie's mind was screaming at the idea of being an aunt, it was the closest she would get to a mother. Her and Alice left the room, planning spa and shopping trips.

Jasper must've felt the elation I was feeling because he came over to me and patted me on the back. "Congratulations man, it's a girl." He smiled.

"Am I the only one who is getting what this really means?" I nearly shouted. The girls walked back into the room and everyone stared at me, confused. "Bella is here! She's here! In this town! Bella's here…"

"That's right!" Alice was yelling with me. "We have to talk to her! Explain this whole mess to her." Alice was making her way towards the door when I caught her.

"No, no, no ,no… We can't. She probably hates me for leaving, I wouldn't dare show my face to her now. But… If I can get Emma to understand, maybe that will help me win her back. Yes…"

Alice sighed in defeat but Emmett was still as happy as every. "Hey, whatever floats your boat man, you just better get this over with fast, I want to see my little sister." I wasn't surprised that he still thought of her as his sister, Emmett was always strangely attached to Bella.

The next day, Alice and I left for school early. She went into the general office and got most of my classes changed to match Emma's, she wanted to give me a fighting chance of explaining things to her. I made my way to my new homeroom slowly, planning what I would say to her. I also wanted to give her time to sit down, so she wouldn't have time to make a break for it once she saw it was me. It sickened me that I had to worry about my own daughter running away from me but that didn't nearly mass the joy that came with the fact that I had a daughter.

When I got into class, the first thing I did was scan the room for her. I spotted her in the back, talking to another girl with brown hair, facing away from me. I also took the liberty of reading the teacher's mind, this wasn't going to be the class to have a conversation in. The teacher, Mr. Maloney, almost jumped out of his skin when he turned around and saw me, thinking: _That's what I must've looked like in high school, strapping young fellow. _It took all of the self control I had not to laugh in his face.

"Well , there's an empty seat in the back, third row over. Welcome to Trigonometry II." He greeted me. I nodded with a smile and made my way to the back of the classroom, in my new seat next to Emma. She had gone dangerously rigid in her seat, she was almost as still as a vampire. I smiled to myself. The girl sitting next to her glanced up at me and whispered "It's the hot one!" to Emma with a thumbs up, but once she noticed me looking, turned pink and faced straight ahead.

As I took my seat, Emma also faced straight ahead, letting her hair fall past her face, making a curtain, as Bella did when I first met her, blocking her face from my stare. I couldn't help but to stare at her, she looked so much like Bella and I, but so much more like Bella. And her eyes, what I would give to be able to look into them, because when I looked into her eyes, it was like looking into Bella's. In the middle of my gawking, her friend threw a piece of paper at her. While she unfolded it, I took the liberty of looking at it too.

_He's Staring at you ;) _ Was sprawled across the top.

_I know__._Emma wrote back, making me smile. When she threw it back to the girl she wasn't even looking at her, and yet it landed dead center of the girl's desk. Everyday this girl made it hard to believe that Bella was her mother, Bella couldn't hit a target unless it was the ground, and even then she'd probably hit it with her face.

You should say something to him. Get some! She almost gagged, but swallowed it back.

_No thanks. _She was pretty open with the fact that she didn't want to talk to me. Too bad I didn't care.

_Why nootttt? He's so cutee :))))))!_ I could hear the whine in her mind as she wrote it.

_I have a boyfriend__._She wrote simply, making me clear my throat. I felt like a father just then, getting uncomfortable when his daughter talked about her boyfriend, but she ignored me.

_So what? Screw Jason, he's a dick anyway!_I was starting to like this friend of Emma's.

_Stop it. He is not! You sound like my dad__._She flicked it back at her. I looked down at my desk, a wave of pain shooting through me. So Bella did move on once I left, she has a husband, now how am I going to talk to her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emma peek up at me through her hair, probably realizing what she just revealed to me, so I looked at her too. For just a second she looked into my eyes, then snatched her glare away.

_Well he's right, Jason's a jerk and you know it… BTW I saw that._She commented on our exchange._Just talk to him, I know you want to__._The girl pushed on.

Emma was growing impatient. _I DO NOT!_She sprawled across the page in big letters, chucking it directly at the brunette's head.

"Fine. I give." The girl whispered out loud this time, crumpling up the note.

"Shh…" Emma hushed her, she seemed scared.

"Excuse me ladies, am I interrupting something?" Mr. Maloney called back to them.

"No sir." She answered him feebly, her voice was like honey and velvet mixed together, so soft and pure.

Her friend giggled thinking _Nope, nothing but Emma's denial of her love life. _

I watched Emma for the rest of the class, studying her every move. She had a notebook out in front of her, opened to a blank page, but she didn't even use it. Mr. Maloney had written down a number of problems on the board and called on Emma and her friend, Mackenzie, plenty of times to answer them, making sure they were paying attention. While Mackenzie scribbled endlessly on her paper to come up with the answers before the teacher called on her, Emma didn't, she barely put the pencil to her paper. The only time she did was to make note of a few numbers that she had to use again to do more mental math, the rest she answered the numbers off of the top of her head. I stared at her amazed, it took me almost a century to be able to do that, and sometimes if I was too lazy to do the two seconds of math, I would just read the teacher's mind. I felt a strange source of inner pride in her, in my daughter.

As soon as the bell rang Emma hopped from her seat, saying a quick "see you later" to Mackenzie and bolting from the room. I could have easily caught up to her but I decided to wait until gym, which we had the period after next together with Emmett as well. Emmett wanted to make sure she didn't mame herself, but he has no idea how much that won't be a problem.

Once time for gym came, Emmett was waiting for me outside of the locker room.

"You ready bro?" He asked, putting his hand on my back.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I lied.

While we got dressed I was surrounded with thoughts of jealousy. As soon as I took off my shirt the other guys mind's exploded with thoughts like: "Who the hell does he think he is, probably took him all summer to look like that." "I work out everyday and I still can't seem to get a six pack like that." "I could still kick his ass…" and some were directed towards Emmett "Damn! Steroids much?" "I feel like he could crush my head in the crease of his elbow!" "I'm definitely laying off of that blonde chick." And then there was this one kid, I'm pretty sure he was gay, at least I hope so, who's thoughts I shall not repeat because they made me a little uncomfortable.

We were the first ones out of the locker room so we walked into the gym and sat on the top of the bleachers, waiting for the rest to file in, but really waiting for her. I was sitting with my head in my hands, unpurposefully looking miserable. What was I supposed to say to her? She had every right to be angry with me, to shun me, pretend I didn't exist. But also, I did bring her so much pain, maybe it would be best to just leave her alone, maybe…

"Dude snap out of it!" Emmett slapped me hard on the back. "You're bringing me down and people are starting to come in, don't draw any attention to yourself." He whispered too fast and low for anyone else to hear.

"Sorry." I muttered, looking up at all of the students taking their seats on the bleachers below us. I spotted Emma walk in wearing a pair of shorts that revealed her long, smooth-looking legs, and a purple sweatshirt. She left her hair down around her face and she had a pair of running shoes on. She was trailed by three other girls who were talking mindlessly about some party they went to, she was there apparently, but she was no where near interested in their recap. As she walked by she received many compliments from awaiting boys like "Hey Em, come sit with us." Followed by whistles. She seemed oblivious to it, or maybe just used to it, but this made me clench my jaw. My hands were balled up into fists so tight that my knuckles were turning white. She sat down on an empty spot on the bottom of the bleachers directly below me, but she didn't seem to notice us.

"Calm down" Emmett whispered in my ear, just as the 4 gym teachers walked in.

"Alright! We're going to split you up into 4 groups. One group will play tennis, one will play basketball, the other will play soccer, and the last will be in the weight room!" Said a big woman in a harsh voice. She then split us up into groups corresponding to where we were sitting and since Emma sat right below us she was in our group. We were going to play tennis.

_Yes… _Emmett thought. _At least we can make sure she won't murder herself, if she's anything like her mother that is._

"Um Emmett? I don't think… Never mind." I decided to let him see for himself.

"What?"

"Nothing." I smirked.

As we made our way outside to the tennis court, a boy, about my size, came and put his arm over Emma's shoulders. It wasn't that boy from the cafeteria, her boyfriend, Jason, he was different. Just one of her friends I guessed.

"Hey Em." He sighed, trying to be nonchalant about putting his arm around her.

She laughed and poked him in the side, making him flinch, taking his arm from around her. "Hey Matt, you're getting fat." She commented with a smile poking him again. Which was a complete joke because this guy looked pretty well built.

He laughed, pulling her into a headlock while they continued walking. "Maybe, but you still can't beat me though."

"In what?" She pulled her head free, fixing her hair.

"Anything." He smiled smugly.

"Wanna bet?" She bumped him with her shoulder playfully.

"You know it!" He was still feeling pretty cocky.

"Fine. I'll race you to the tennis court. You win, I'll be your partner." He rolled his eyes. "I win, you have to be my partner. Deal?"

"Fine." He laughed.

"On my mark. Ready. Set."

_Oh shit. This is going to be a nasty spill. _Emmett thought.

"Go!" They both took off and me and Emmett's eyes bulged.

She was fast, she was really fast. The muscles in her legs pulsed as each foot hit the ground in a rhythm, her longs legs reached out to form a perfect stride, and her arms pumped furiously beside her body. And she was nowhere near tripping; she was as stable and steady as a champion racehorse. She was faster than any human I had ever seen, human girl for that matter, and she didn't even look like she was trying. Once she noticed that she was going to win, she slowed down a little bit, letting Matt in front of her. She was a nice girl, saving his pride. Once the boy got a few steps in front of her, she took the liberty of shoving him playfully, because of how fast he was running he toppled over onto the ground. But, on his way down he grabbed her into a bear hug, pulling her with him. He landed on his back, with her on top of him, locked in his iron grip. They wrestled on the ground playfully for a moment, him making sure he didn't actually hurt her, until she wrenched herself free.

"I automatically win, you cheated." She stuck out her tongue.

"I cheated? You pushed me over first!" He whined.

She chuckled helping him up and they walked, laughing onto the court to wait for everyone else to catch up.

_Okay, there is no way she's Bella's daughter. Absolutely no way. _Emmett thought, turning to me with wide eyes.

"Unless she does take after me some… I was thinking about it, even though she seems completely and utterly human, I have to be somewhere in there right?" I whispered. He nodded. "Well what if some of my vampire genes got mixed up in there somewhere? She should be a half breed right?" He nodded again.

_We'll just have to see about that now won't we? _Emmett smiled an evil smile.

"Oh gosh…" I muttered, knowing what he had planned.

We got to the tennis court last, and everyone else were already split up into partners. We listened as the instructor went over the basics of how to play and set us up against each other. We were to play five minute games and whoever won in the end were to face the next person until two teams were left. I had half a mind to just let the other team win so we could be done with this, but I kind of wanted to play Emma and her friend, I wanted to see what she could really do. Me and Emmett dominated, letting the other teams get a point or two so we'd look normal, but in the end the score would be somewhere around 2- 8. In the end there were four teams playing, Emmett and me against these two other guys, and Emma and Matt against another two guys. She was the only girl who survived until the end and I wasn't really surprised. The others were either running away from the ball when it came their way or tossing the racket at it. But not Emma, her and Matt made a perfect team, I had taken the liberty of watching them while I played. They both shared the amount of balls they sent over, not taking it easy on anyone.

We easily beat the other team and so did Emma and Matt, so then it was just down to the four of us while the kids that lost sat on the side cheering them on. Some of the girls were cheering for me and Emmett though. Emma gave me a death glare and I'm pretty sure if it weren't for Matt, she would've refused to play. But he looked so excited to play us that she just went along with it. I served the ball over, send it straight to her. With no emotion on her face, and no sign of effort she tapped it back over. So she did have a sense of hand-eye coordination. That one Emmett hit over and it went to Matt this time who was more than eager to hit it back. We went back and forth like this for a while, neither of us gaining a point, Matt was the only one out of the four of us breaking a sweat. Emma never showed any type of effort. We went well over five minutes but even the teacher was too engrossed in the game to blow the whistle.

"Let them win." I whispered under my breath so that only Emmett could hear.

"What? Why?" He whined back, sending the ball back over.

"Because we're never going to lose and I don't want her to lose and this is going to go on forever." I whispered again.

"Fine." He mumbled, upset about having to lose obviously.

The next ball, Emma hit over, Emmett and I pretended to go for it but we both "missed". Emma's eyes narrowed at me, obviously knowing what we had done, while Matt pulled her into a sweaty hug. Some students cheered, mainly guys, as they all stood up from where they were perched. Emma stayed behind to tie her shoe while Matt jumped off with some other guys, so I trailed behind. Once Emma was done she tried to ignore me, walking swiftly past me, but I caught her arm.

"What the hell, let go of me!" She nearly screamed.

"Good game." I smiled, keeping a pleasant attitude.

"It was not, you let us win." She sneered.

"And what makes you think that?"

"I heard you." She spat, yanking her arm free with incredible force. How could she have heard me? I was whispering on the opposite side of the court.

"Wait, h-how… I need to talk to you, and your mother. You don't understand…" I began.

"Will you just leave me alone! I don't want anything to do with you! Go away!" She was yelling now.

"Just wait!" I yelled back.

"Why? Who do you think you are, placing yourself in my life? My father? Because the last time I checked, my father was at work, not in high school!" There were tears in her eyes now. She turned away and stomped back to the school, while I stood motionless.

She'd just struck me in my cold heart, facing me with the truth. Who was I to intrude on her life? Just pop up and think that she'd automatically let me in. And how could I be a father to her? She's technically a year younger than me. Who was I fooling? The bell rang as I made my way back to the locker room, I met Emmett on his way out.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"She hates me." I answered as I walked past him.

I changed my clothes at vampire speed since no one else was in the locker room but instead of going to my next class, I made my way outside. I needed to get out of here for a while, gather my head. Before I even got outside, I heard crying. Rounding the corner of the building I almost passed out. It was her, of course it was her, and she was crying because of me. I made my daughter cry.

"Emma?" I asked softly.

She jumped a little but still didn't look at me, she knew it was me. "Go away." She sounded like her mother, stubborn as ever.

"Please would you just let me explain myself?" I pleaded.

"No." She spat. "I don't want to talk to you." She wiped away a few tears in vain, followed by more.

"Please I never meant to hurt anyone. You or your mother." I took a step towards her. She leaned away from me.

"Yeah? Well you did! You have no idea how much you did! You hurt her so bad and I had to watch her suffer through it!" She was on her feet now, leaning into me, tears of rage in her eyes. "You know what? You're a real jerk! You put her through so much and now you think you can make up for it? You can't! You hurt her but I'm not going to let you hurt me!"

"Emma please, I don't want to hurt you. Just let me explain to Bella… where is she?" I begged.

"I don't know!" She exploded. "I have no freaking idea!"

She yanked her bag from the curb beside her and ran past me, she ran the same way she did when she first saw me and I'm pretty sure I know where she was headed.

**A/N Hey guys! I really liked writing this chapter! Please review so I can post the next chapter faster!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I am sooooo sorry it has taken me so long to write this chapter. I haven't had anytime to do anythingggggg! But, I'm sick so ironically I have more time. I'll try to get up a few chapters.

Emma POV:

"I don't know! I have no freaking idea!" I bursted and ran from him, leaving him dumbfounded.

I was so over the edge that I let that one slip. Maybe he would get the idea that she's gone, or maybe he would be just as confused as I was when she first left. But frankly, I didn't care. I didn't care if I hurt his feelings. I didn't care if I crossed the line. He didn't seem to care how he made my mother feel, no matter how much he lies and says he did. He's probably just gotten bored and needs his doll back. Too bad he's not getting her back, if I can't have her neither can he. _Stop it Emma! _I shook my head to clear it. _Stop thinking about him, he's not important! Maybe he'll just give up and go away…_

I was so lost in my thoughts I hadn't realized I stopped, much less been running for the past 5 minutes. 5 minutes… weird how I know that, seeming as though I haven't really been paying attention. And it's also weird because it usually takes me about 15 minutes to get to my tree… I guess I was running pretty damn fast. I climbed up as usual and sat in my usual spot. I didn't bother opening my locket again, I don't think I could bear seeing his face again. Instead I decided to think about my mom, letting old feelings cloud my mind, as I wept.

It wasn't a complete lie, what I told Edward, I honestly didn't know exactly where she was. I knew she was safe, that nothing could harm her, and that she was probably staying as far away from me as possible. I wasn't as hurt by this as I should've been, I mean, it's for my own protection. But the Cullens didn't seem concerned about the protection of any humans, they surround themselves with them all the time, never afraid they might lose control. So selfish…

"Ugh!" I groaned out loud. Why can't my life be simple! It almost was, before _they _showed up… I needed to just get away, surround myself with a normal aspect of my life…

Oh! I just remembered! I'm supposed to be going to a party at Jason's house tonight! Some back to school thing… It's starting in a couple hours, I have plenty of time. I ran back home and hopped in the shower, taking my time. I washed my hair about 5 times, and shaved my legs twice. When I ran out of things to do I got out and put a lavender smelling lotion all over my body. Not that I needed it, I never really got ashy, but it smelled good. When I was done in the bathroom I got dressed, throwing on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a sort of dressy purple shirt that hung off of one shoulder. I looked at the clock and realized the party started 15 minutes ago. I reached for my phone and saw that I had 3 texts and 2 missed calls, all from Jason asking where I was. I texted him "_on my way" _and headed out. I could walk to his house from mine, it was only a couple of blocks.

When I rounded the corner to his street, the sun was just starting to set, I could tell a lot of people came. He had a big house like mine and his driveway was packed with a bunch of different types of cars, trucks, and vans. There was a yellow glow coming from the windows and the music was so loud I could hear what song it was from down the street. Weird the neighbors didn't complain. I weaved my way in between all of the cars and made my way inside. There were lots of people spread out through all of the house, some dancing, some talking, some drinking what was most likely alcohol, and some doing some other things to occupy one another. I searched around for Jason but I couldn't spot him in the crowd, instead I found Mackenzie.

"Hey!" She shouted excitedly over the music when she spotted me. She was talking to some girl that I've seen around in school before but I didn't really know her name.

"Hey! Have you seen Jason!" I shouted back in her ear.

"No!" She shook her head. "Haven't seen him around!"

That's when the girl she was talking to spoke up. "I think I saw him heading up stairs a few minutes ago!"

"Oh okay, thanks!"

She nodded and the two girls continued their conversation/ dancing session. I made my way up the stairs to the floor I knew Jason's room to be on. I made my way down the hall to his room where I heard voices coming from, particularly a female voice. The door was closed but I walked right in, never needing an invitation before, and stopped dead in my tracks.

There was Jason, laying on his bed, with a girl, Victoria Biers, on top of him, straddling his waist. They were making out intensely and didn't even seem to notice my entrance. When they separated to take a breath and the girl moved her lips to his neck, he opened his eyes and spotted me.

"Emma!" He nearly shouted, surprised, flipping the girl from on top of him onto the bed beside him. "I- I-" He studdered.

"Oh no, don't let me interrupt, I was just leaving." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I ran from the room.

"Emma wait!" Jason called behind me but I was already gone and I wasn't stopping.

I ran past Mackenzie on my way out and she caught my arm.

"Hey Emma, I- whoa what's wrong" she noticed my tears.

"Go ask that douche bag upstairs, or maybe that slut he's with!" I spat and turned and ran from the house with Mackenzie calling behind me.

I walked home in the dark, in no mood to run, suppressing my tears. My parents where home by the time I got there. _Great. _When I walked in, they were both on the couch in the den, cuddled together, watching a movie. _Glad to see their relationship is working out, _I thought.

"Hey Em… baby what's wrong?" Henry started to get off of the couch.

"Nothing." I shook my head but my voice cracked.

He came over and took me in his arms. I was way too broken down to resist, not that I really wanted to. I buried my face in his chest, ruining his burgundy sweater, but he had a million more just like it. After a few minutes and my tears slowed he spoke.

"Was it Jason?" He whispered into my hair. I only nodded.

"What'd he do?" He pressed. I just shook my head.

"I'm serious Em, I'll kill him if he hurt you. Did he put his hands on you?" His voice was suddenly very intense and his arms grew slightly tighter around me.

"Not on me…" I managed to choke out.

"Oh…" he sighed understandingly. "Well he is a guy, and we have been known to be pretty stupid. Like not knowing when we have something perfect, everything we could ever want, right within our reach." He chuckled.

"He's right you know?" I heard my mother's voice fairly close to us. "Take your father for example, he's just now figuring out how perfect I am." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I know…" I sighed. "I'm going to go to bed…" I said emotionless as I pulled away from Henry. "See you guys in the morning." I made my way to the stairs.

"Good night." They said in unison.

When I got upstairs I changed into my pajamas and crawled onto my bed. I looked at my phone that now had 6 new texts and 4 missed calls. Some were from Mackenzie but most were from Jason. I took the liberty of chucking my phone across the room, into the wall, where it clattered to the floor, the back and the battery falling off and I probably cracked it. I honestly didn't care, I'd inspect the damage in the morning. I slipped under my covers and pulled them up over my head while my tears made themselves known. I replayed me and Jason's relationship, wandering what I did wrong to make him want to betray me like that. It only took a few seconds to realize that it wasn't my fault, Jaosn really was just a dick. He was always so possessive of me but he talked to just about every other girl in the school. It made me sick that I was just realizing this. I fell asleep trying to get him out of my mind, but to no prevail.

The next morning I woke up to my alarm clock, feeling just as good as ever, even though I had only got about 5 hours of sleep at the most. I spent the night crying. I walked over to the other side of the room and picked up my phone. It had completely come apart, all of the pieces dispersed nothing that I couldn't fix. The thing that really shocked me was the wall. There was a huge crack where the phone had hit, I didn't think I threw it that hard. I did my best not to think about him, either of those "him"s, that I'd have to face once I got to school, while I got ready. I also gathered up all of my soccer gear because today after school were tryouts. That gave me something to focus on all day.

Edward didn't try to talk to me all day and I gave Jason such a death glare at lunch he didn't dare try to sit at our table. Instead he went and sat with that slut who took the liberty of climbing all over him the whole time. Mackenzie was such a great friend, she didn't bring it up not once, she just engaged in normal conversations like she usually would. But she gave me the "we'll talk about it later" look. After school I got ready in the locker room, talking to a few of my friends. They were the same girls I had been playing sports with since we were old enough to. Tryouts went fine. I already knew I had made the team since I was a returnee; I was just there to show I still had interest in playing. The coach favored me. I played every game and stayed in just about the whole time, he only took me out if he though I was getting tired, but I never really did. He used me as an example to the freshmen and had me help a few out that he felt had the potential to make the team. By the end of tryouts the girls were breathing heavy and sweating profusely, except for me, I barely broke a sweat.

I was the last girl out of the locker rooms because I had to help the coach make the cuts before I could get ready to leave. I decided to go to my locker afterwards too, I had a few books with me that I didn't need to bring home. I was shoving my books in when I heard the last voice I needed to hear call my name.

"Emma?" Jason's voice was too close.

I closed my locker with a sigh and saw he was leaning on the locker next to me.

"What?" I spat zipping up my bag, noticing Victoria standing a few feet behind him. "I think someone's waiting for you." I nodded towards her with a glare.

"It's not like that – " But he was cut off by her speaking.

"I didn't know that bitch was so clingy…" She muttered.

Fire flared in my soul and I started seeing red. I closed the space between us and in one fluid movement I slapped her across the mouth. With that one blow she fell to the ground clutching her mouth. She glared up at me shocked.

"You known what? I see why he likes you so much. You've just got so much mouth. You're perfect for each other, you're just as much of a bitch as he is."

She opened her mouth to say something, her lip was bleeding and there was a defined red handprint across her mouth, but she though better of it. Probably afraid I would hit her again, which I would have been more than happy to do. I started to walk away.

"Wait Emma it's not like that!" Jason caught up to me and grabbed my arm. "I'm sorry, I was drunk, baby I love _you_ no one else I—" He stopped as I whirled around to face him, my face only inches from him.

"Shut up! Just shut up Jason and don't ever call me that again! I'm not your _baby!_ I'm so tired of your bullshit! Just leave me al—" I was cut off by him pressing his lips to mine. I easily shoved him off of me.

"Ugh! You stupid, moronic, animal!" I spat, wiping my mouth off. I tried to walk off again but he caught me once again.

"Wait!" He yanked me back, making me drop my stuff, and slammed me into a locker. I hit my head temporarily shocking me. He grabbed me by my shoulders in an iron grip and leaned into me. "You don't talk to me like that!" He growled in my face. I knew he was strong but he must've been really mad because I couldn't shake from his grasp. That might've had something to do with the fact that I was shocked from how much forced he used, Jason never hit me.

"Hey!" I heard a voice from not too far away, I recognized it immediately. "Let go of her." His voice was like venom.

"Where did you come from?… Get the hell out of here Cullen, this is none of your business." Jason's hands tightened on me, I shrunk back into the locker.

"Now!" I looked up and Edward was standing not even a foot from us. Victoria was nowhere in sight.

Jason finally let go of me with a, "Don't move" and was in Edward's face, He was bigger than Edward muscle-wise, but Edward was taller, and I already knew who would win in a fight. Too bad Jason didn't know that.

"I said, get the hell out of here." He took a swing at Edward but he ducked right out of the way. Edward grabbed Jason by his shirt, picked him up off of the ground and slammed him up against the lockers.

"If you ever touch her against her will again, I _will _hurt you." Edward promised, right in his face.

I was finally able to gather myself enough to speak. "Stop it! The both of you! Why can't you just leave me alone!" I was speaking to the both of them. I really should have been thanking Edward, but I was too angry to care.

Edward let go of Jason and I watched him fall to the ground, landing on his backside. He looked confused as to how someone smaller than him could lift him off of the ground with as little effort as Edward showed.

"I'm sorry, I really am." Edward's eyes were full of concern, I almost got lost in them, but I shook myself free from his gaze.

"So am I." I said scooping up my stuff and storming away.

My dad was outside waiting for me in his Mercedes. I pulled the hood of my oversized sweatshirt over my head, threw my stuff in the backseat, and plopped down in the passenger seat.

"How was your day?" He asked, though he could probably already see something was off.

"Just peachy." I mumbled.

"Well okay then." He dropped it starting the car.

As we drove away I caught a glance of Edward standing in the entrance to the school with a pained look on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Trying to keep the updates going while I have a little free time.**

Edward POV:

So that was the guy… that was the guy that Bella married. He seemed descent enough, and he was handsome from what I could tell. But oh how I envied him, how I wanted to rip his head from his body and take his place in Bella's heart… But when I looked into his mind, it wasn't Bella I saw. It was another woman, she kind of reminded me of Rosalie: blonde hair, obviously beautiful, but form his thoughts she seemed much kinder than Rosalie. But then where was Bella? If Emma was adopted, and she honestly has no idea where Bella was… could she be dead? The subject did seem to bring tears to Emma's eyes… Oh god, not my Bella. Aren't you supposed to be able to sense when the people you love are in danger? And there was no denying that I truly did love Bella with all of my dead heart. No Edward, you mustn't think like that. She's not dead… but then where is she?

My train of thought was not going in a positive direction, but it was much better than if I would think about that piece of trash I could still hear whimpering inside. I can't believe he had the nerve to put his hands on my daughter, if it weren't for Emma standing there and her cries for me to stop, I would have bit his head off right then and there. But I know that would have upset her, despite what he did to her. What killed me the most was the justification that he was conjuring up in his head about why he was sucking another girl's face off. He didn't deserve Emma, nobody did.

It was then that I realized that I was thinking like a true father, thinking that no one was good enough for my baby girl. My baby girl… it brought warmth to my heart to think those words and I knew that I truly did love Emma as well.

I had stayed after school to watch her soccer tryouts. I stayed hidden in the trees that surrounded the soccer field and observed. The coach showed great pride in her performance, almost as much as I did. I found myself beaming once the tryouts were over and went down to congradulate her. That's when I heard her cry, a single whimper of pain escape her throat, and an angry male voice, "You don't talk to me like that." I ran as fast as I could to where the voices were coming from, making sure not to pass by any humans on my way. I came just in time to see Jason pinning Emma up against a locker, pure anger on his face. Masking hers was a mixture of anger, hatred, but also fear. That's when I effectively broke them up. Jason was shocked at how strong I was, he was bigger than me and yet I picked him up as if her weighed no more than a child. Only after Emma stormed off did I notice another girl in our presence picking herself up off of the ground. It was the girl Emma had caught Jason with. Her lip was bleeding and starting to swell, she also had a defined red handprint across her mouth. Only after reading her profanity filled thoughts was it made apparent that Emma had slapped her, and pretty hard at that. That's my girl.

I watched Emma drive off with that man, Henry, and continued to stare long after he was gone. I was broken from my trance when Alice pulled up in my Volvo. I had let my brothers and sisters take my car home, I was fine with walking, but Alice decided to give me a break. She also wanted to talk to me, seeing everything that had happened today before it did.

"Need a ride?" She smiled, leaning across the seats rolling down the window.

"Not really. But I'll take it." I climbed in.

"So…" She started, pulling away from the school.

"You already know what happened, what's there to talk about?" I sighed.

"Nothing I suppose… You did say you can't read Emma's mind right?" She asked.

"Yes…"

"That's too bad, it would be nice to know if she is ever going to warm up to us." Alice pouted, this really was bothering. We had found the closest thing to Bella there was and Alice was still short of a best friend.

"Well you are the future-teller. You should know."

"But she's still undecided and confused, she doesn't know where to go from here. So I don't know where she's going from here." She sighed in frustration.

"That makes two of us."

"Anyway, you want to go hunting with me? I'm parched and I can tell that you are." She said, analyzing the black fury that was my eyes.

"Sure." I sighed, leaning my head back and closing my eyes unnecessarily.

When we reached the house, Alice parked in the oversized garage and we headed out. We didn't go far from town, deer would suffice. I had just finished sucking a huge buck dry when I heard Alice's startled gasp. I rushed to her side.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked.

She was staring blankly, with glassy eyes, at nothing. I knew that look. I quickly looked into her mind. The image of fire clouded my head. It was a big white house, about as big as ours, and it's ivory walls were covered in black scorch marks. There was the sound of glass breaking, things falling, and wood giving way. But the thing that was most evident were peoples voices. Two screaming the names "Caleb" and "Emma", cries of help from a small child, and Emma's voice calling for help as well as her family. That was as far into the vision as I needed to be before I sprang into action. I took off running, as fast as I could to the tree I had followed Emma to with Alice behind me, but she couldn't keep up. I traced her scent from there to where it was the strongest.

I came out of the woods to the same house I had seen in Alice's vision, with the same flames springing from almost every window. Racing in through the backdoor I analyzed my situation immediately. I was downstairs in the kitchen, It was on fire, flames coming from every corner. It seemed to be originating from the oven. I was careful not to touch any of the flames as I maneuvered my way around. I heard many voices but I fixated my senses on the one most important to me, Emma's. From what I could tell there were three floors to the house, not including the attic, Emma's agonizing cries for help were coming from the top. The stair case was smothered in fire and there was no way I could make it up them without turning into dust before I reached the top. Luckily, they they swirled themselves around in a spiral, leaving a clear path, almost like a tube, going straight up. Not wanting to waste any time, I planted my feet firmly on the ground, coiled my legs and sprung upwards. Reaching out, I grabbed onto the banister of the third floor, gaining a few burns, and pulled myself over. My hands stung but they would heal in a few seconds. Outside, I could hear the sound of firetrucks making their presence known with their sirens, Alice talking to a few people outside, and police and firemen trying to find a safe way into the house. Emma's cries were getting weaker as I followed her voice to a room who's door was closed shut with fire leaking from the cracks. I burst through the door to find Emma, curled up in a corner, hand over her mouth, shying away from the flames. I remembered her to be shouting only two words, "Help!" and "Caleb!" whom I assumed to be the name of the small child screaming from a room down the hall.

I walked over to her, dodging the flames, and scooped her up in my arms despite her obvious discomfort. I had to get her out of here. I ran down the hall and jumped down, in between the staircase. She dug her face into my shoulder. I managed to kick the front door open and while covering her body with my own, ran through the flames that blocked the entrance. As we stepped out into the fresh air, Emma began coughing profusely and gasping for air, black smoke came from her nose as if she had been smoking, and tears ran down her face.. She immediately jumped out of my arms once we were outside and firefighters rushed towards us. She gave me a weary look but just then, something clicked inside of her.

"Caleb…" She whispered. "Caleb!" I just remember the cries of a child I had heard before.

Emma attempted to run past me, back into the house but I caught her, preventing her return into the flames. "Emma no!" I shouted.

"Caleb! Caleb!" She was shouting frantically. "Someone help him! Caleb!" But I had a firm grip on her, I was not letting her back into that house.

That's when the fire fighters reached us and took hold of her. While she thrashed, it took two of them to hold her back. The pain and fear in her face made my knees buckle, I would do anything to make her pain go away.

"I'll get him." I promised her as I turned to go back in the house. I caught a glimpse of Alice's face and she simply nodded.

"Son wait!" I heard one of the firefighters call behind me but I was already back inside.

I followed the child's fading cries back up the stairs and down the opposite end of the hall. There was a thick layer of black smoke coming from the room that the "Mommy! Daddy! Emmy!" was coming from. I busted into the room to find a little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes on the verge of unconsciousness on a small bed. He caught sight of me only a second before his eyes closed. I rushed over to him, picked him up carefully, and cradled him into my chest, preventing him from breathing in anymore smoke. I ran from the house the same way I did with Emma into the cheering crowd that had gathered. The firemen laid out a blanket in the grass and I slid the boy, Caleb, onto it. Emma came rushing over, pushing through the medics that surrounded him and shaking off the ones who were checking her over. She had a defined burn going up her neck to the bottom of her chin that obviously resembled the lick of a flame that must have caught her and many other smaller ones cover exposed parts of her body. They were beginning to blacken, she didn't seem to notice.

"Caleb! Caleb oh no baby, please! Caleb can you hear me?" She shouted at his still body.

His hair was messy and slightly blackened with smoke as was hers, but she was still as beautiful as ever. Caleb's clothes had suffered a little more damage than hers which were only slightly singed on the edges. His had many holes burned in it. That's when I noticed my own clothing, My shirt was blackened completely over with many holes in it, I quickly took the rag completely off. Any burns that had been on my skin previously were now completely healed.

"What's wrong with him? Why isn't he moving? Is he going to be okay?" She shouted at the medics.

One police officer tried to wrestle her away but couldn't seem to effectively budge her. They put a gas mask over Caleb's face to get him breathing right again and it seemed to have worked. Caleb's heart started beating more clearly and Emma seemed to relax a bit as if she could hear it. Could she?

"Is there anyone else inside?" A police officer asked Emma.

"My parents! They're down in the basement! Go help them, please! Don't let them die!" Emma was back in hysterics.

I didn't hear anymore voices coming from inside, much less any coughing, or even a heartbeat. I feared the worst. Several firefighters rushed into the house with the new information of more victims, while others fought to put out the flames. Medics rushed over to me with a blanket and began checking me over, but I convinced them I was fine. However, some of the female nurses lingered to ogle at my shirtless body. I wasn't even paying attention to them. I couldn't take my eyes off of Emma, I wanted to go to her, to comfort the fear she was feeling, but my feet had taken root, knowing that she'd only reject my attention. I fireman came from inside, dodging the dying flames and whispered something in one of the officer's ears that crushed my stone heart. The officer walked over to Emma who was still crying over Caleb's healing body. She stood up to hear his news.

"I'm sorry. The beams in the basement caved in. It was one of the first things to catch fire. It's encased in flames, there's no way…" He broke off trying to find an appropriate way to put his next words. He decided the best way is the truth, Emma was old enough to handle it. "Mr. and Mrs. Woods, your parents, are dead. I'm so sorry."

Emma backed away, shaking her head in disbelief, as new, more violent, tears formed in her eyes. Her body started to shake and she almost collapsed. "No…No, no, no, no." She whispered over and over again.

A boy came from the crowd, her friend from gym, Matt, with concerned eyes. As soon as she caught sight of him, she rushed into his arms as he enveloped her in a bear hug. She cried hysterically into his chest. Oh how I longed for that to be me, to hush and soothe her and tell her everything was going to be okay like this boy was doing right in front of me. But she didn't want me, she didn't want anything to do with me. I could feel the dry sobs trying to make their way to my eyes.

Alice walked over to me, sensing my pain, and gave me a hug that I returned.

_Good job. _She thought. _You risked your life for her, I know you truly do love her._

"Thanks." I whispered.

As the firemen worked to clear the flames from the house before they could catch onto anything else, they loaded Caleb onto a stretcher and into the back of an ambulance; Emma right on their heels. She climbed in the back of the ambulance with her brother, refusing her own stretcher and clutched his hand in her own. Her head was down as she continued to sob, but right before they closed up the doors, her head shot up as if she was called. Her eyes caught mine and she held them this time, not tearing her glance away as she did many times before, and I cringed away. The sadness, anger, confusion, and gratefulness that radiated from her beautiful brown eyes was apparent, but also overwhelming. I almost fell to my knees right then and wept myself, but my natural stability and inability to cry kept me from doing either of those. Instead I stood there, staring right back at her as they closed the ambulance doors and drove away.

The crowd began to disperse, but some people lingered to thank and praise me. Esme pulled up in her black mustang and me and Alice climbed in. As soon as I sat down, she leaned over and gave me tight hug.

"You did the right thing." She whispered. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out one of my shirts, rolled up, "Alice called and said you'd be needing this." She handed it to me.

"Thanks." I pulled it over my head in one fluid movement. "Can you drop me off at the hospital? I want to make sure she's okay."

"Your father is going to head over there as soon as he gets home and changes, you can go with him."

"Me too." Alice trilled from the back.

"Fine." I murmured, defeated.

The usually, hour-long ride from the town to our house took a little over 30 minutes, due to Esme's fast-paced driving. She probably sensed the urgency radiating from me. When we got home, Carlisle's car was already in the garage and when we got inside he was coming down the stairs in his full doctor uniform.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I simply nodded in response.

The ride to the hospital felt long and dragged out, but eventually we made it there. I had to override my body which was telling me to follow Emma's sent and rush to her side as fast as I could, and stay at Carlisle's flank. He went to the front desk, picked up Emma's file and instructed me to wait in the waiting room. I did as I was told and sat down, head in my hands. The wait seemed forever, like agonizing hours. I could hear the defined ticking of the clock across the room and it only taunted me. I nearly sprang out of my seat when I heard Carlisle stalk back into the waiting room.

"Calm down, she's fine." I breathed a sigh of relief and ran my hand through my hair, gripping it, wanting to tear it out. "She just has a few burns and a couple minor bruises. She's got tough skin." Carlisle chuckled emotionlessly.

"But she's going to be okay, right?" The worry was still thick in my throat.

"Perfect." He smiled, putting a hand on my shoulder. "She was exhausted by the time she got here, and after a lot of coaxing from the nurses to lay down, she finally fell asleep."

"Thank God." I sighed, slumping back into a chair.

**A/N This chapter was pretty long and I'm pretty sure I know where I want to go from here... Hell, I have to whole story planned out in my head. It's just a matter of writing it down... I'll try to get the next chapter up as fast as I can. R&R SO I KNOW TO KEEP GOING PLEASEE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Glad to see you guys are enjoying the story. And no I didn't forget that fire kills vampires, Edward did get burned a little but since he wasn't ripped into pieces and wasn't continuously in the fire, he was able to heal. R&R Please! This is where it starts getting really interesting…**

**Emma POV**

I woke up to a nurse trying to stick an IV needle in my arm. I didn't jerk away from her immediately, despite how much I hate needles, it was actually pretty interesting to watch. She was trying to stick it in the skin of the crease of my elbow, my skin just stretched with it, not allowing the needle any purchase.

"Dr. Cullen was right, you do have tough skin." She smiled at me once she noticed I was awake. I shied away from the name.

"You don't have to do that." I murmured, finally pulling my arm away. "Really I'm fine."

"It's for your own good…" She broke off, noticing the look on my face. I was completely serious. "Dr. Cullen will be in, in a few minutes." She gave up with a sigh, leaving the room.

Slowly I sat up, stretching all of my muscles, stiffened from immobility. I noticed an irritating beeping to my upper left, it was a heart monitor with a tube going down to a patch on my chest. I decided to leave it and not rip it off, I didn't want to piss off the doctors too much. I nearly leaped out of the bed when I noticed who was in the bed on the other side of the room. It was Caleb, he had a lot more tubes hooked up to him, but his heartbeat was steady, his monitor was sure. I checked myself over to make sure I really was fine. I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday, they were singed on the edges, and I honestly didn't look fine. There were burns and bruises covering my body, but they didn't look that bad, they actually looked like they were healing pretty well. I grabbed a hand mirror off of the nightstand next to my bed and checked the parts of me I couldn't see over. My eyes looked worn, with small bags under them, and my hair was messier than usual. I used my fingers to tame the beast that nested on my head. What really caught my eyes was the distinctive burn that was creeping up my neck. It was pink now, as if it were going to scar, but I knew it wouldn't, I never got any scars. It was also weird how it was already turning pink, the day after I got it.

It was bright outside, what I recognized to be an early morning glow, and I found my eyes fixated out the window when I heard the door, adjacent to my bed, open. The man who walked in couldn't be anyone other than the famous Carlisle Cullen, my questionable grandfather. He smiled warmly, but carefully, at me. When my eyes locked on him, my heart monitor took to one long beep, signaling that my heart had stopped beating. I looked up at the monitor and surly enough there was a red line going across it, but I didn't feel any different. Just as Carlisle started walking towards me, I heard two quick beeps, and then my heart picked back up again at its normal pace. I heard him mutter something like, "Just like your mother…" and my eyes narrowed.

He walked over to my monitor, pressed a few buttons, and wrote a few things down on his clipboard before turning to me with a heavy, unnecessary sigh. However, I was the first to speak.

"Look, I know you have something to say so just say it." It came out a little harsher than I intended, but I didn't apologize.

"Emma…" He said my name as if he knew me. "I think you know what you and your mother are to me, what you are to my family."

"A complication." I said coldly.

"No not at all." He seemed appalled. "You are nothing less to us than a miracle. I can understand why you resent us so much, but I'm not sure you understand. Leaving your mother was a mistake, a huge one…"

"Was it?" I wasn't budging.

"Yes. We all loved her…"

"You've got a really funny way of showing it!" I nearly yelled.

"You don't understand…" He was still so calm.

"And I don't care to…" I folded my arms stubbornly.

He watched me for a few moments, me never looking up to meet his eyes.

"All in due time…" He whispered with a sigh, and left the room.

Memories of my parents came rushing back to me and fresh tears started back up again. I took one long look at Caleb's peaceful face and thought of how I would tell him. "Mommy and Daddy are dead" or "They went to a better place". I put my head in my hands and gripped my hair, wanting to rip it from my head. It was all my fault, everything was my fault. I had gone home and taken a nap after tryouts, exhausted from soccer and Jason. I woke up to the smell of smoke and Caleb screaming my name. As soon as I went to the door, it burst into flames. Everything in my room caught so quickly, like it was covered in gasoline. I scrambled around trying to find a way out, a way to Caleb, but the smoke was too much, and the fire was surrounding me. Eventually I found myself trapped in a corner, crying for help myself. When he burst through the door and picked me up, I was too weak to protest, I actually kind of welcomed him. It was just the smoke…

Why couldn't he have gotten my parents! He could have saved them first and they'd still be here! I was fine! I could've hung on! But they couldn't! They didn't! Maybe… maybe he really does care about me… or maybe he wanted them dead! He didn't like being replaced, well there really was no replacement because he never had a place in my life! But… he doesn't seem like the type of person to do such a thing… good thing he's not a person…

The anger and confusion was boiling underneath my skin. I was turning read all over, not just my cheeks. I could feel the heat in my face and I looked at my arms, they were the same pink my face must have been. I actually started to see red, the demonic color clouded my vision. I had only gotten mad like this once before, when I screamed at Edward. He seemed to be the only person who could get to me like this and I don't know why.

About an hour later, a nurse came in to check on Caleb. She looked over his monitor and put some clear liquid into his tube.

"Why hasn't he woken up yet? He's been asleep since yesterday?" I asked worriedly as she worked over him.

"He did wake up, while you were sleeping. And he's been through a lot, at such a young age he must be exhausted." She explained, I just nodded in response. "You sure you're okay, sweetie?" She asked.

"Yes I'm fine."

"I'll be right back with you're lunch." She smiled as she exited.

Minutes later she returned with a tray with a grilled cheese sandwich, an apple, and a glass of orange juice on it. "I hope this is okay?" She said, placing the tray down on my bedside table.

"Yes thank you." I said as my stomach growled. I hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday, it was our dinner on the stove that cause the… I pushed the thought back. No need to start another tear fest.

As I greedily took a bite of the apple, she spoke again, her voice wary. "There's someone here to see you, he's an agent from Child Protective Services." I nearly choked on my bite of apple and my heart monitor made another one of it's long beeps. "Oh my dear, are you okay?" The woman beat a hand on my back roughly until I stopped coughing. She then went and checked the monitor, which beeped steadily along with my now calm heart. "He'll be in, in a minute." She said finally after making sure I was okay.

I instinctively looked at Caleb who was still sleeping peacefully. I hadn't put too much thought into what we were going to do now, too busy grieving. Me and Caleb had to stay together, but I didn't think that would be a possibility. If we were in an orphanage, I'm sure a cute little boy like him would have no problem getting adopted, but no one wanted a teenager. I nearly started crying just then, but the agent walked in and I choked back the tears. He had shortly cropped brown hair and a bushy mustache. He was wearing a black jacket with the letters CPS in yellow letters across it.

"Hi, my name's Agent Jackson, you must be Emma." He said with a friendly smile.

"Yes." I answered simply.

"I'm very sorry about your parents, but I think you're old enough to understand that there's a problem within itself." I didn't answer. "We have to find out what we're going to do with you two." He motioned towards my brother. "Now, from what I understand, you were adopted by Henry and Kate Woods, is that correct?" He got down do business, sitting on a chair near my bed. I nodded. "What was you're life like before that with – "He looked at his notebook. "Isabella Swan?"

"I don't know." I lied. "I don't remember anything beyond living with Henry and Kate."

"Nothing at all?" I shook my head, he wrote something down. "Well, our first solution would be to look for immediate family. Your adoptive mother's sister was more than willing to take you two in, but by law, me must place you under direct family care."

"So…?" I was trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"Caleb may go and live with her, but you must live with a relative of your own."

"You can't do that! We have to be together! And besides, I don't have anyone…" I shouted.

"Well, we couldn't track down your biological father, he's nowhere on record." _He's right under your friggin nose._ "And your mother's parents both died a few years ago." I was shocked at this new information but I didn't linger on the subject too long.

"Exactly…" I said triumphantly.

"However…" _Oh gosh… _"Dr. Cullen, here at the hospital, informed us that his family were distant cousins of your father. That counts." He said cheerily, like this was good news.

"_NO!_ " I shrieked, appalled. "You- you can't do that! I- I –" I cut myself off before I revealed something too vital.

"What's the problem?" He leaned away from my shouts.

"I- I-… I have to stay with Caleb! He needs me." I changed the direction my thoughts were going.

"He'll be perfectly fine with his Aunt. You can visit whenever you like." He reassured me.

"How about everyday?" I said sourly, crossing my arms childishly.

"If you'd like." He was still smiling.

"That's not what I meant… So that's it? It's final? I have to live with the- the… _Cullens_?" The name felt like acid on my tongue.

"It seems so. I'm sure you'll be happy, they've been known to be very kind." _Yeah when they're not ripping your mother's heart out._

"Fine." I sat back roughly.

"Emmy?" I heard a faint voice from behind Agent Jackson. "Emmy?" he called again.

"I'm right here baby." I guess my yelling had finally woken Caleb up.

I slid out of my bed, after finally ripping the heart monitor off, and made my way over to him. Even though I haven't used them for almost a whole day, my legs were still as strong and steady as ever. Caleb's blue eyes were worn and tired, but still as beautiful as ever. I climbed onto his bed and he snuggled into my lap, Agent Jackson left to give us some privacy.

"Emmy, what's wrong?" he asked, noticing the fresh tears in my eyes. I told him everything that happened, and what was going to happen. By the end there were tears clouding his eyes too.

"I can't be with you? I'll never see you again?" He asked through his tears. Seeing him cry made my heart sink into my stomach.

"Of course, I'll come visit you all the time." I promised him.

"I don't want to leave. I love you, Emmy!" He cried, hugging me tightly and burying his face into my chest. He clung on like he would never let go, and I didn't want him to.

"I don't want to leave you either…" My voice cracked. "But we have to. I love you so much, Caleb. So, so, so, soooooo much. I'm so sorry baby." I buried my face in the top of his head, washing his blonde hair with my tears.

"I'll miss you." He sniffed.

"I'll miss you too. But we'll still be together, forever. Even when I'm not there, I'll be with you."

"Really? How?" He looked up.

"In here." I pointed to the spot in his chest that encased his heart. "As long as you still love me."

"I'll always love you, forever and ever." He buried his face back in my chest.

"Forever and ever." I repeated. Then I started to sing, it was a song that I always sung to Caleb whenever he was sad. It always made us both feel better. It was called "Bridge of Light".

When you think  
>Hope is lost<br>And giving up  
>Is all you got,<br>Blue turns black,  
>Your confidence is cracked,<br>There seems no turning back from here

Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation  
>While the holiest stars can feel the strongest palpitations<p>

That's when you can build a bridge of light,  
>That's what turns the wrong so right<br>That's when you can't give up the fight

That's when love turns nighttime into day,  
>That's when loneliness goes away,<br>That's when you gotta be strong tonight,  
>Only love can build us a bridge of light<p>

On your feet, I made a storm  
>You're convinced that you're all alone<br>Look at the stars, it's straight up the dark  
>You'll find your heart shines like the sun<p>

Let's not let their anger get us lost  
>And the need to be right cause us way too high costs<p>

That's when love can build a bridge of light  
>That's what turns the wrong so right<br>That's when you know it's worth the fight

That's when love turns nighttime into day  
>That's when loneliness goes away,<br>That's when you gotta be strong tonight  
>'cause only love can build us a bridge of light<p>

Deep breath, take it on the chin  
>But don't forget to let the love back in<p>

That's when love can build a bridge of light  
>That's what turns the wrong so right<br>That's when you can't give up the fight

That's when love turns nighttime into day,  
>That's when loneliness goes away<br>That's when you gotta be strong tonight  
>'cause only love can build us a bridge of light<p>

Only love can build us a bridge of light...

When I finished, Caleb's breathing and sobs slowed, but his tears were still there. The song seemed to calm him but it only made me cry more.

"I'm so sorry Caleb. I wish there was another way." I hugged him tighter for a second.

"Yeah, me too." He whispered.

A nurse came in later and told us that we would be spending one more night in the hospital then we could go "home". _More like hell. _Caleb and I spent the rest of the evening together. I did everything I could to cheer him up, but by nightfall, I knew we were both just as desperate as the other. No one bothered us again after dinner and he spent the night in my arms, I didn't protest. _Tomorrow is going to be a long day, _I thought as sleep overcame me.

**A/N Hey guys, I almost cried writing the end. And that song is called Bridge of Light by P!nk, it was in Happy Feet 2. It makes me cry every time I hear it, you should look it up, it's such a beautiful song. Thanks for reading, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Lot of suspense huh? R&R please! :D (Now I can go to bed all depressed, this chapter really got me in a sad mood.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Glad to see you guys are liking the story! I'm trying to update as soon as possible!**

The following morning I awoke to Caleb's head resting on my shoulder, and him playing with a piece of my hair.

"Good morning." I smiled down at him. He looked up at me.

"Goo- whoa…" He stared, amazed, into my eyes, cutting himself off.

"What?" I asked. His gaze was getting uncomfortable.

"You're eyes look so cool!" He nearly yelled. "I didn't know they did that! Do mine?" He leaped from the bed, animated, and ran to a full-length, body mirror that was perched on the wall. He spread his eyelids apart, staring into his pupils, searching for something.

"What are you talking about?" I sat up in bed, swinging my legs over the side.

"Emmy, look!" He ran over to me, grabbing my hand, and yanking me off the bed.

He dragged me over to the mirror myself and made me look into it. I was still in the same clothes from two days ago and my hair was a mess, it still had ash sitting in it. But that wasn't what he was referring to; Caleb was talking about my eyes. Their usual chocolate brown, and sometimes hazel, had changed completely to a bright emerald. They were pure green, for the first time in my life. I stared for a moment and so did Caleb, until he broke the awe-filled silence.

"No fair!" He pouted, crossing his arms. I could only laugh at his frustration.

I knelt down to his level. "Don't worry, your eyes are amazing." I was telling the truth, his eyes were the most beautiful blue I had ever seen.

"No they're not." He jutted his bottom lip out in a true pout.

"Yes they are, they look like the sea… with all of those cool sharks in it." Sharks were his favorite animals.

"Really?" He sucked his lip back in and unfolded his arms, seeming more interested.

"Yup. And they're all yours. Now, I don't know about you, but I think that's pretty darn cool." He smiled at me, turning back to the mirror, probably looking for sharks in his eyes.

When I turned back to the mirror, my eyes were already loosing their color, they started to turn gray. I guessed that was the stage they took on before turning back to brown. It was weird, my eyes had never done that before, not once. And I hadn't ever seen anyone in my family with green eyes, not even on my _father's _side. All of their eyes were hazel or even black.

A short rap on the door made us both turn.

"Come in!" I called, immediately wishing I hadn't.

In stepped Alice Cullen, Edward's sister, my _Aunt. _ She was very pretty, she looked like a small little fairy, but without the innocence. She had a pile of folded clothes in her hand and she smiled brightly when she saw me.

"Hi, Emma. I'm Al-"

"I know who you are." I cut her off.

"Who's she?" Caleb whispered beside me, even though I knew she could hear him more than well enough.

"This is Alice, my – _cousin_." I looked down at him, he stared at her, amazed.

"She looks like a fairy…" He attempted to whisper, Alice giggled in response.

"And who's this little guy? He's adorable." She approached us, it took everything in me not to back away, I didn't want to scare Caleb. She looked at me as if asking for permission and I nodded reluctantly.

She knelt down in front of him. "Hi, what's your name?" She spoke so sweetly, I nearly believed her.

"Caleb." He answered shyly from behind my leg.

"Wow, that's an awesome name!" She cooed.

"Thank you…" He smiled widely at her. _Oh dear… you're not sucking my baby brother in this too._

"When are we leaving?" I asked her.

"Whenever you're ready." She stood up. "I brought you both a change of clothes." She handed half the stack of clothes to me, and the other half to Caleb.

"Whoa! Thanks!" He exclaimed. I remained silent.

"Head into the bathroom, I'll be in, in a second." I told Caleb, and he ran off into the bathroom that was attached to our room.

"I want to wait until he leaves, I want to see him off." I told Alice, it wasn't much of a request, more of a statement.

"That's fine, we'll leave whenever you want." She smiled at me. "This is going to be so great!"

Then suddenly, she flung her arms around my neck and pulled me into a hug. I froze, shocked, and stepped back from her embrace. She pulled away quickly. She looked apologetic and disappointed. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I promised Edward I wouldn't… I didn't mean to… I- I'll just…" She turned to leave.

"Emmy look! A Shark!" Caleb appeared in the door of the bathroom, beaming, holding up the shirt Alice gave him. It was blue and had a detailed picture of a shark on front.

"How'd you…?" I turned to ask her, but she had already left.

With a sigh I joined Caleb in the bathroom. I ran him a bath while I helped him out of his clothes. All he could talk about was how cool Alice was and how much she reminded him of a character from his storybooks. I inwardly rolled my eyes; of course he'd get sucked into their façade. Once I got him into the bath, the water almost immediately turned black. There was so much ash covering his body and hair, it was hard to find a place where his skin was it's usual pinkish color. By the time I was done, Caleb's skin must've been raw from all of the scrubbing I did. He didn't seem to mind though, he was too busy playing in the water, pretending his hands were sharks, and splashing me. When he was done I wrapped him in one of the fluffy towels from the hospital and he thankfully stuck his face in the softness.

I brought him back to his bed with his clothes in my hand. "Can you get dressed for me and wait here until I come out?"

"All by myself?" He asked, he didn't normally dress himself. He was so spoiled.

"Yup, you're a big boy now." I smiled at him.

"Okay." He started fumbling around with the clothes. I went over to the TV mounted on the wall and turned on some cartoons.

"Don't leave the room." I reminded him before closing the door to the bathroom, he nodded.

I quickly stripped down and stepped under the warm water of the shower. It was so relaxing and a big relief, after being covered in ash for nearly two days. The water that ran down the drain resembled that of Caleb's bath water, same black tint. I waited until the water turned clear again, which took me washing my hair 3 times and my body twice. By the time I got out, I smelled of the strawberry scent the hospital provided in shampoo and body wash. Alice had brought me a pair of jeansand a purple v-neck. She even brought me underwear and a bra; I was a little confused on how she knew my exact size in everything. But then I remembered the whole "future-telling" thing and shuddered a little. What else did she know about me?

When I was finished I gathered up my burned clothes and Caleb's and made my way out of the bathroom. Caleb had finished getting dressed, he had done a pretty good job, his pants weren't zipped and he was concerned about which foot to put each sock on, but other than that I'd give him an award. After throwing away our old clothes I fixed his. The nurse came in with our breakfasts and she had two pairs of shoes with her, one for me and one for Caleb. Caleb's were like running shoes, exact size of course, and mine were a pair of multi colored Osiris. "Your cousins sent these up for you." Was all that the nurse said. Caleb scarfed down his breakfast: eggs, toast, bacon, and an apple. I just stuck with the apple, and I waited for him to finish.

While I was waiting I wandered over to my bed. At the foot was my sweatshirt I was wearing yesterday, the nurse had it cleaned and sent back up here. It was just a plain black hoodie and I pulled it over my head. There were a few things on my dresser. One was my Iphone, it was in my jacket pocket, thus getting saved from the fire. Another was my necklace, the nurse must have taken it off when I was asleep, and I slipped it back on. Another was a music box Kate gave to me when I was 9. It played the tune to that "Mockingbird" nursery rhyme, she used to sing it to me when I would cry for my real mother. A single tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly, I couldn't let Caleb see me cry, I had to be strong for him. Speaking of Caleb…

"Hey Caleb, I want to give you something." I turned to him, he looked up at me from his nearly empty plate.

I walked over to his bed and sat down, the music box in my hand. I handed it to him.

"Here, mommy gave this to me when I was little. I want you to have it." I smiled.

"What is it?" He twirled in around in his hands, inspecting it.

"A music box, you twist that thing there until you can't anymore and when you let go, it plays music." I motioned to the wind-up key.

He tried it and a smile spread across his face as the music played.

"Thanks Emmy."

"You're welcome, now I'm going to need you to take extra special care of that for me, it means a lot."

"Okay, I promise." He gave me a hug.

We put our shoes on and I grabbed my phone while Caleb grabbed his music box. He hugged it close to his chest, I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to it. We linked hands like we would never let go and made our way downstairs in the elevator. I put my hood up, letting my hair leak out the front, already prepared to make my own personal cocoon. When we got off the elevator, straight into the waiting room, all eyes were on us. My "_family_" stared at us with bright eyes, I tried not to make eye contact with them, mainly _him, _his eye's seemed to be the brightest. Not all of them were there; It was only Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Alice.

"Hi!" Caleb beamed, waving at Alice, the only familiar face. She waved back with a smile.

"Caleb, these are my, _cousins, _Dr. Cullen…"

"Call me Carlisle, please." He cut in

"Carlisle, Mrs. Cull-"

"Esme." She chimed.

"Esme, Alice, and Edward." I tried to keep the acid out of my voice when I said his name, but it came out more as a sigh.

"Hi." He smiled a little more welcome to them now that he met Alice.

There was a woman outside the door looking at us, she bared great resemblance to Kate, so that must be her sister; Caleb's Aunt.

I spoke to Carlisle, "I'll just… go… yeah…" He just nodded, knowing what my retarded sentence meant.

I walked outside to meet the woman, she beamed when she saw the both of us. She had the same blonde hair as Kate but she was shorter and her face was rounder. She was beautiful nonetheless. Esme came out behind me and walked past us towards the parking lot, going to get the car I guessed.

"Wow Emma, look at you, you're all grown up now." Now that I think about it, I have seen her once or twice during the holidays. I smiled. "And this must be little Caleb, I haven't seen him since he was an infant. He sure does look like his father. Hi Caleb." She cooed at him, just as sweetly as Alice did.

"Hi." He hid behind my leg. I scooped him up in my arms to make him feel more comfortable.

"You don't remember me do you?" He shook his head. "Well that's definitely going to change. You all ready to go?" He nodded in my neck and I let him down.

He walked off to the car and got in the back, leaving the door open.

"I'm really sorry about your sister." I told her.

"She meant just as much to you as she did to me so we can be sorry together." She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "We'd better be off." She walked over to strap Caleb in.

"Wait!" He shouted.

Leaping from the seat, he ran to me, and I knelt down to accept the hug. He flew into my arms and hugged me tight around my neck. I could hear his sobs and feel his tears on my neck, even through the hood of my sweatshirt.

"I love you Emmy, I'll miss you." He breathed.

"I miss you already." I choked back my own sobs, hugging him tight to my body. "I need you to be a big boy now and go. This way I know you're safe." I kissed his forehead.

"Bye Emmy." He kissed my cheek.

"Bye Caleb." I hugged him again for a second and then let go. If I didn't let go then, I don't think I ever would have.

He put his hand on my cheek, in the same place he kissed it, and then turned away and ran back to the car. Aunt Lily strapped him in and got in the driver's seat on the opposite side. She gave me one last wave before starting the car up. I watched Caleb as they drove away, waving, as he stared at me, one hand on the window, the other waving back at me. Soon they were gone and the Cullen's car pulled up in its place, a silver Volvo. Alice and Edward came out of the hospital behind me, without a word. Alice climbed in the passenger seat while Edward held the door open for me with a friendly smile. Why couldn't he see that his attempts to get to me were futile? I climbed in without a word, much less a smile.

"Carlisle has to stay to work until later tonight." It took me a while to figure out that Esme was talking to me. I just nodded.

As Edward climbed in the seat next to me, I pulled out my iPhone and put it on shuffle, not caring what I listened to right now. I turned the music up, not to the maximum, but loud enough that I didn't have to hear to anything. "Ave Maria" by Beyonce came on and although I really wanted to, I refrained from singing along. However, I did know this entire song on the piano and I couldn't help feeling each key slip under my fingers as the music played. As we drove off I put my arm up against the door and leaned on it, letting my hood obscure everything from my vision except for the view outside the window. As I watched out the window at the passing buildings that soon turned into trees as we went outside the town, I found myself getting lost in the song. I let it cloud my mind so I didn't have the chance to think about anything else. Eventually I found my free hand drumming along my leg, as if it were a piano. It moved fluidly with the music not skipping a beat.

Abruptly, as I felt his eyes on me, I stopped and balled my hand up in a fist, preventing it from moving anymore. I knew Edward was looking at me, I could feel it, nearly the whole ride, but I refused to turn my head. Instead I stared, bored, out the window as the world flew by. We drove by many trees before I even saw a break for a gas station, and even it didn't look that busy. I knew they lived out of town, but I was starting to wander if this place even existed. After at least 45 minutes, the car started to slow down and turned onto a road that only broke the trees for a moment. The drive wasn't too long but deep enough in the trees to obscure this house from view. It was big and white, slightly larger than mine had been. The clearing in front of the house was covered with stones and it only added to the elegance of the house. There were rounded white, stone steps, in the shape of a semi-circle, that led up to the porch of the house. There were three floors, from what I could tell, plus a tiny window on the room which must have been the attic. It really wasn't much different than my old house, just a little grander. We parked in the garage that branched off from the west side of the house, it already had 3 other cars in it, and space for 3 more. We all filed out and I turned my iPhone and stood there, unsure what to do.

"Come with me, I'll uh, show you you're room." Edward came up next to me, still smiling. I just nodded.

We went in the house through a door in the garage. As soon as I walked in, my feet were no longer touching the floor.

"Emmett don't-" Edward started but it was too late.

Emmett had picked me up in a massive bear hug. My arms were stuck at my side and I couldn't wiggle my way out. I was surprised he didn't just snap me in half right then and there. He finally let me down and I took a step back, a little surprised.

"Woops, sorry." He smiled at me. "Haven't gotten to do that in a while."

I shivered a little. "I—it's, uh, fine?" After all, my beef really wasn't with him, but that didn't mean I liked him.

"C'mon." Edward said, giving his brother one last glare who just shrugged it off.

"I can make you some lunch if you want?" Esme spoke from behind us.

I shook my head. "Thanks, but I'm not hungry."

I followed Edward in silence up two flights of stairs onto the third floor. I passed many rooms but we went to the one all the way at the end of the hall. He opened the door and I almost gasped aloud. There was a bed up against the east wall, bigger than my old one, with a purple cover on it. The cover had intricate black designs all over it and a gold trim. There were at least 10 pillows on the bed all looked very comfortable and all different colors. The mattress was held up by a gold bed frame, it's legs were twisted and looked as if they drilled straight into the carpet. The carpet was black and furry, it's strands curled all around, and it looked very comfortable. The walls were the same purple as the bed, but one whole wall, the wall opposite from the door we were standing in, was made of glass. There were curtains that could be drawn but the view was of a river, I don't think I'd want to block that off. Outside the glass was a deck, white like the outside of the house, with a porch swing and a small coffee table. Adjacent from the foot of the bed was a door and next to that, on the wall of the door we were standing in, was another door. Also on the east wall, on the other side of the bed, was a desk. The desk had what I recognized to be a MacBook Pro with a red bow on top on it. There was a shelf above the desk with a dock for my iPhone and two big speakers next to it. The desk had a mirror plastered on the wall in the space left between the shelf and the desk. Opposite that in the far left corner were two bean bag chairs on a rug. Next to them was a wooden bookcase already filled with books. In between the bookcase and one of the doors on the west wall, was a sleek, black flat screen TV high up near ceiling. Lower down on another shelf was a VCR, a DVD player, and a remote.

"I—I-" I was speechless.

"You like it?" He was beaming, studying me.

"This is for me? You didn't have to…"

"It wasn't me… well not all of it. Alice and Esme had a wonderful time decorating and planning every aspect of the room. The uh, laptop's from me though." I still couldn't speak. "Is it too much?" He seemed concerned now, looking at the room for himself. "They could change it if you don't – "

"No. It's fine."_ It was amazing! But the hell I'd admit it._

"Ok then. You have your own bathroom." He walked over to the door on the west wall and opened the door. It was pretty big with its own shower and all. "Esme stocked it with every product known to the female population and… I'll let you look through that one by yourself. And over here is your closet… brace yourself." He opened the door and disappeared inside. I hesitantly walked over and looked inside. He was standing in the middle of the closet, it was almost as big as my room. There were clothes lining every wall, shirts on top, pants on the bottom, and shoes lined on the floor. There were t-shirts, sweaters, flannels, sweatshirts, jeans, skirts, shorts, sneakers, flats, heels, etc… every piece of clothing in any color you could think of. There was a full length body mirror on the inside of the door too.

"Alice went a little overboard… as she's been known to do… I hope it's alright." I just nodded. _Alright? I could play dress-up in there for hours. _" Well, I'll let you get settled." He started to leave but he stopped with his hand on the door, halfway in the hall. "Um, Emma… I-I…" He looked at me like… I don't know. His eyes were screaming something to me that I couldn't see, probably because as soon as he looked in my eyes, I dropped my gaze. He sighed. "I'm sorry." And he left with that.

I sighed with relief, finally, I could be by myself. It took me a while to really come to terms with where I was. I'm in the Cullen's house, inhabited by the people and very man who ripped my mother's heart out and left her pregnant. The very people that if they would have stayed, my mother would probably still be here. And if they never walked into her life, well, I wouldn't exist but she'd be happy. Wherever she was, I hoped she was happy and safe.

After closing the door I walked over to the bed, _my _bed, and sat down. Finally, I removed my hood, not have to enclose myself any longer. I looked around the humungous room and really didn't know where to start. All of those _fun _activities I was thinking of doing in my new room, didn't seem so fun anymore as my life came crashing down on me. My parents are dead. My little brother is gone. I can never see my real mother again. My father is an ass and I'm stuck in a house with him, along with his family who have no respect for personal space. Oh and they're all vampires… And I am all alone in this. A single tear rolled down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. I couldn't cry, everyone in the house could hear me. I just realized that I hadn't seen Rosalie, Emmett's _mate_, at all today. She was probably avoiding me, my mother had said she didn't particularly like her so why would she like me? Why should I care? I didn't.

I got up and walked to the bathroom, _my _bathroom. As soon as I turned on the light, I wanted to squeal like a little girl. The bathroom really was huge, a little smaller than the closet but still enormous. I walked over to the porcelain sink with a huge mirror behind it, and looked at my reflection. My eyes were their normal brown and despite how I felt, my face was still as bright as ever. I found a brush in one of the many closets, this cabinet had all different types of hair brushes, combs, hair ties, clips, and headbands. I grabbed the first one I saw, pulling it through my hair so it fell a little neater, but still messy, down my head. Going back into my room I flicked my shoes off near the edge of the bed and headed to the glass wall. It only took me a few moments to find the one panel that would give way like a door. But, instead of it opening as if it had hinges, when I pushed one side, the entire panel rotated on an axis and after I stepped through, it clicked close again. I walked out on the porch and sat on the bench-swing. I brought my feet up on the edge, hugged my legs, and rested my chin on my knees. The view from here was incredible. My room faced the back of the house, I learned, and the backyard was huge. The grass was green and healthy with flowers blooming here and there and there were a few large boulders that scattered themselves throughout the yard. Part of a lake ran itself through the yard, coming out of one part of the trees and disappearing through another. Woods surrounded the rest of the yard and house. Just over the trees, mountains could be seen in the distance and the sun was starting to hide itself behind them. The sunset was absolutely beautiful and it illuminated the sky in an orange glow. It washed me over with a sense of peace and it gave me a slight hint of reassurance. At least I could be sure that something in my life, at least once a day, would be peaceful and simple. And with that I closed my eyes and relaxed in the radiance of the sunset, enjoying it while it lasted.

**A/N Whew! This chapter took me 8 hours to write! Good thing I don't have a life haha. Well I hope you guys appreciate it. And you're probably going to be seeing a lot of music in this story, no it's not a musical, I just know that music is significant for so many things in my life. I use it as a relief from the world, a getaway, it can make me feel better at times, it can help me get my feelings out, and some songs are so similar to my situation that I can't help but to sing it, and sometimes it's just there to make me cry lol. So bare with me and I'll try to post again soon.. I think I've updated everyday this week.. winning! R&R please :)**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, haven't been able to get around to it. Don't you just love Emma's new room, I would kill to be able to go home to that everyday, even if it was in the bowels of a house filled with the people I can stand the least in this world lol. Enjoy!

I hope this chapter is long enough to make up for all the time that has passed since I've updated last… I feel like an ass… :( sorry guys

** This is an example of what Caleb's face looked like in the picture described  imgres?um=1&hl=en&sa=N&biw=1024&bih=677&tbm=isch&tbnid=RPubcQDUsJtuxM:&imgrefurl= living/mom-isms/question-2191617/&docid=EcUAk8KcbZa_XM&imgurl= . &w=500&h=375&ei=8Q1DT8nkMMf40gHDk-3YBw&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=467&sig=106448161785329844795&page=3&tbnh=138&tbnw=217&start=30&ndsp=19&ved=0CJICEK0DMC8&tx=116&ty=49 **

* * *

><p>I'm not sure how long I stayed out on my deck that night. Even after the sun was completely submerged by the trees, I found myself staring at the moon as it made its presence known. Apparently we were a bit higher up in altitude than I was in town, so the night sky looked amazing in this new air. There were more stars than I was used to, scattered all over, and the moon shown brighter than I had ever seen it. The glow of the moon brought a new glow to the night sky, now it was a midnight blue instead of the pitch black that usually poured through my windows. I stared up in wonder at this new sight, it was beautiful, peaceful even.<p>

I was stolen away from my heaven by a timid knock on my door inside. With a heavy sigh, I heaved myself up from the bench-swing and shuffled into my room. Slowly, I opened my door, naturally expecting to see Caleb, Kate, or Henry. But of course not, I'd never get that luxury ever again. I did find myself having to look down a bit though, as if it were Caleb, but it was only Esme. She was holding a tray with at least 3 different meals on it.

She looked up at me feebly, but with a timid smile.

"Hi Emma." She beamed. "I thought you might want dinner, seeming as though she haven't really eaten today." She was still smiling.

"Uh, yeah, sure." I lied, taking the tray from her hands, making sure our skin didn't touch.

I kind of expected her to leave afterwards but she had a different idea. She stood there still smiling, why does she keep smiling at me?

"So… do you like you're new room? Alice said you would love it but I wanted to hear _your _opinion from _you."_

"Yeah, thanks." That was all she was getting out of me.

She stood there for a few moments more, probably expecting me to say something. When I didn't, she gave a slow nod and left the room, closing the door behind her. Finally. I sat the tray of food down on the round wooden table beside my enormous bed, next to my lamp, and sprawled across the sheets. They were so nicely made up, I would have felt back taking them apart, so instead I laid on top of them. I admit, I was kind of hungry, all that I had ate today was an apple at breakfast, it was nearly nighttime now. I inspected the tray over, it was covered with enough food to feed a small family. There was a plate with a steak that I'm not even sure Henry could have finished in one sitting, another entire plate covered with steaming vegetable stir fry, and a mountain of mashed potatoes on another plate. It was literally in the shape of a mountain, volcano rather, with gravy lava flowing down the sides. It all looked very good but I was a little reluctant to eat it, judging by the fact that it was made by a _vampire. _For all I know it could be filled with venom, or blood, or something of that nature. I wouldn't let my thoughts get the best of me though, there was nothing wrong with this food, I would have smelled it. I guess I could deal with this for another two years before I could legally go off on my own… wait… two years… My birthday! It's on the thirteenth of this month! Wait, what's today?

I hopped off of the bed without ever touching my food, and ran over to the desk. I overlooked the shiny new MacBook flaunting itself on the desk's base and looked at the calendar that hung next to the mirror. We started school on August 25, today was the 9th of September… wow two weeks, it only took two weeks for my whole life to turn upside down and… no, now's not the time… So my birthday's in 4 days, on the 13th and I'll be turning 16. Great… I guess no Sweet 16 for me… It's okay, I didn't really want to make a big fuss over it anyway.

After my new epiphany I trudged over and plopped back down on my bed. It was so big I had to crawl to get to the other side where my nightstand was. Now that I thought about it, I probably could have a Sweet 16 if I wanted to, they'd give me whatever I asked for. I guess this was how it was going to be now, they shower me with whatever I could ever want or need to get me to like them. It's too bad I don't want their gifts, I don't want their attention, and I don't want their money. My mother had told me that they were very wealthy, and _he _would give her whatever she wanted, whatever she didn't want. My problem is, if they have so much money to spare, why don't they donate it? Selfish. These were the "people" I had to spend the next two years with, my "family". I could try to run away but they'd probably hunt me down like a dog, drag me back here, and chain me to my bed. Either that or lock me in their dungeon… Fairytale creature's houses always had dungeons right?

I picked over my food for a while, it was actually pretty good, until I was full. I mainly ate the vegetables and potatoes, along with a couple pieces of steak, I didn't eat that much red meat. There were two glasses of apple juice on the tray and I gulped them down without a second thought. When I was done, I stuck my phone on the iHome dock to charge and trudged into the bathroom before I gave myself the chance to fall asleep. It was much bigger on the inside than could be seen from the doorway.

Right across from me was a huge shower with a tub that could be passed for a small swimming pool. There was a wall of glass that led from the rim of the bath to the ceiling that could be retracted like a curtain and tucked to the sides to turn the shower into a simple bathtub. The tub itself was a gleaming white that looked like it'd been painted and waxed by gods. To my right, up against the east wall, was a wide sink/cabinet. The sink-bowl itself only took up about 1/5 of the entire piece. The top was of the same white, gleaming material as the tub, while the cabinet base of it was made of a classic-looking wood that took on its own shine. The top part that wasn't taken up by the bowl, stretched out pretty wide, with plenty of room to put any accessories I needed at the time. Mounted on the wall was a massive mirror the was as wide as the sink and stretched up to the ceiling. There was an elegant gold trim outside the wood that bordered the glass. Also, the tiles on the floor were shiny and white, but were hidden by a couple of rugs. They were blue and made of the same fuzzy material as the one in the other room. There was one in front of the sink, one surrounding the tub in the corner, and one in front of the toilet to my left. The toilet itself was a porcelain white while the seat and lid were the same wood as the cabinets to the sink. The tiled walls were made of a blue, shiny, granite marble that was smooth to the touch. There was a shelf above the tub with another iHome dock on it and another cabinet on the wall next to the toilet. There were so many other amazing features to the bathroom that I couldn't begin to describe them all now. I really shouldn't have been too surprised, everything in this house was more extravagant than it needed to be.

I closed the door behind me and walked over to the mirror. I almost jumped ten feet in the air when I saw my reflection, even though I should have been expecting it. My eyes were that vivid, bright green color again and even though it wasn't exactly natural of my eyes, they fit into my features perfectly.

With a sigh, I trudged over to the bathtub and put the stopper in the drain. I was going to take a bath tonight, I needed it. I got the water to the right temperature, poured some bubble bath in it so it would bubble up while the water ran, and went and locked the door. I took my time taking my clothes off, letting the tub fill up, and plus I wasn't in any hurry. Once the tub was full and steaming, I stepped in and sunk down until I was slunk with my head resting against the back of the tub. Even while I stretched out my feet didn't touch the other end. I didn't try to wash myself, I just soaked and relaxed. I lathered the expensive shampoo and conditioner that was perched on a shelf next to the tub and even though I resented the money wasted on it, it did leave my hair very soft and shiny. I finally tore myself from the water when it started to cool off. I wouldn't have noticed if the steam didn't vanish and if there weren't goosebumps on every inch of my body. It was funny how I didn't actually feel the temperature drop but the outside of my body reacted to it anyway.

I wrapped myself and my hair up in a towel and left the bathroom. Walking into the closet, I almost forgot how big it was, I went straight to the back where I remembered seeing a section of different colored and designed sweatpants. I grabbed a black pair that had the word, PINK, in pink letters down the left leg. I grabbed a cotton green v-neck from Hollister from the rack above and a pair of underwear and a bra from one of the many stacks on a shelf up against one wall. I walked back into the bedroom and before taking off my towel I walked over to the big glass wall. There were purple curtains with black designs all over them that ran all the way from the ceiling to the floor, tucked away on either side of me, and I pulled them closed. I had to walk what felt like a good mile to just get one curtain though. Finally, I walked back over to the bed, dropped my body towel and got dressed for bed. When I was done I walked back to the bathroom and took my hair down from the towel. I quickly brushed it out and I have to say, whatever products I just used left my hair very soft and shiny. My eyes were still that vibrant green color and I was getting more and more used to it every time I looked in the mirror. They looked kind of like a jungle cat's… wait… I turned off to the light and practically ran back to the mirror. Yup, they had that same glow that a cat's does when you see them at night.

_So what does this mean? I'm turning into a cat now? _I thought, not able to take my eyes from themselves.

With an exaggerated sigh, I trudged back into the bedroom. I threw my clothes that I had just taken off in a black hamper in the corner of the room. I walked over to the glass wall and opened the curtains back up, the moon was still high and bright and it poured right into the room. I grabbed my iPhone off of the dock and plopped down on my bed. I crawled to the center, slipped under the heavy covers, and sunk down into the millions of pillows. I grabbed one that my head wasn't on and hugged it to my chest. Slipping my headphones in, with great effort I reached over to the nightstand and turned the light off. I put my phone on shuffle, turned it to a volume that would block anything else out but still would allow me to fall asleep, and faced the glass wall. I had a clear view of the moon and the trees that reached out as far as I could see. I shoved my face into the pillow that I hugged so close to me as everything came crashing down.

Reality. Reality is despair.

Alone. I am all alone.

Lost. I'm lost. I don't know where to go.

Gone. They're all gone. Everyone that I've ever loved. Gone. Mom. Kate. Henry. Caleb. Even Jason. All Gone.

Then the first tears of many started up, soaking the pillow I had shoved into my face to muffle the sobs.

I woke up the next morning, eyes sore, face wet, stiff. I still had my face shoved in a pillow and I pulled it away, rolling onto my back with a final sniff. The light poured in the glass, illuminating the whole room. The house was peaceful, the sun adding to the effect, and for a moment, I smiled. It wasn't a smile of happiness, or relief. I had nothing to be happy or relieved about. It was a smile of peacefulness. I don't know why, but laying in this soft bed, the morning glow streaming through the window… it felt like everything slowed down for a second and decided to give me a break from all the stress… but only for a second. Soon the smile faded and I was brought back to reality, the despair, and I let out a heavy sigh.

I took the headphones out of my ears and turned the music off. I looked over at the clock on my nightstand but before I got to read the time I was a little distracted… just a little… by the big tray of steaming food sitting in front of it. There were eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, waffles, and a couple glasses of orange juice. I would have been ecstatic if another realization hadn't have came with it. They came in my room… while I was sleeping… and I didn't know. I involuntarily shivered as I sat up. They could have done anything to me… But what shocked me the most was that I didn't wake up. Usually no one could come in my room without me knowing…

_Well, Guess I'll be locking my door from now on. _I sighed

No. It's better this way, at least I don't have to go downstairs with all of _them_ to get my food, it's brought up here to me.

_Stop complaining Emma, get used to it. _I berated myself.

Finally, after pealing my eyes from the food, I looked at the clock. 10:30. Today was Saturday, September 10th. I was more than happy I didn't have to go to school today. I didn't have to face the awkward stares, the sympathetic looks, the questions, the hugs… it's too early for all of that. Hell, I don't even have to leave the room if I don't want to.

Which I don't.

I sat up cross-legged and laid the tray across my lap, putting the glasses of juice on the nightstand. I ate a few bites of everything, but nothing more, I've never had a great appetite. But I did drink both glasses of orange juice.

Finally I laid the tray, still full of food, on the nightstand, and after a few minutes of internally coaxing and lazily stretching, I ended up in the bathroom. My eyes had turned back to their transitional color of gray and I knew it wouldn't be long before they turned back to their usual brown. Despite their color, my eyes were red all around and they looked so tired from crying. Shit. I definitely couldn't go down there looking like this, letting all of them know I had been crying, I had to stay strong. For myself. I couldn't show any type of weakness when I was around them, for all they were concerned, I felt nothing.

I splashed cold water on my face and took a brush to my jumbled mess of hair. The curls and waves that cascaded down my back were much more lively. They still lapped over each other and still had that messy look to them, but they did it more freely and naturally. Whatever the hell it was that I used last night was like magic. I found some makeup in one of the cabinets and simply put on some eyeliner alone. It took away from the redness of my eyes and due to their gray color, my eyes looked pretty cool.

When I was done, I really didn't know what to do with myself. I wasn't ready to go downstairs yet, I don't think I ever will be, and I couldn't exactly go anywhere, due to my lack of a car. I had my driver's license but Henry and Kate said they would get me a car for my 17th birthday. But they did let me drive theirs sometimes… Anyway, I had no car, I'm stuck here. I checked my phone and I had 6 texts, all from Mackenzie.

OMG! Em, I can see the smoke from my house! Are you alright? I'm heading over there right now! ~ Kenz

**Em, made it there just in time to see the ambulance drive away. I saw Cullen there too. Are you alright? Why was he there? Was he in the fire too? Is everyone alright? Caleb? Your parents? SO MANY QUESTIONS! I'll come visit you soon, hope you're okay. ~Kenz**

**Hey Em, sorry I haven't been able to visit. My parent's have been busy, I have no ride. I reallyyy hope you're okay. ~ Kenz**

**Hey Em, I just heard… I'm sooo sorry about your parents. They were great people. You can come live with me if you want? I'm here for you. Text me back soon, okay? I'm going insane over here! ~Kenz**

**Heard the rumors… Is it true you're going to live with the Cullens? Why didn't you tell me you were related? I miss you sooo much. Call me… or text me… something! I need to talk to you. Love you. ~Kenz**

**Guess you really are living with the Cullens huh? PLEASE call me, we really need to talk. I miss you so much, love you girl. ~Kenz**

I had two from Matt.

Hey Em, you okay? Sorry I didn't get there faster and I'm also sorry about your parents. Love you sis. ~MR (Matt Roberts)

Em, call me soon okay? ~ MR

I sighed. Kenz was going crazy. I felt bad for not answering her, but so much has been going on lately, I couldn't focus on anything. God she had so many questions… I really don't have the right mind to answer them all now… we can talk in school. And Matt… well, he's never been much of a pusher. He knows I'll talk to him when I'm ready.

Reluctantly, I snatched the shiny new laptop off of my desk and sat down on the middle of my bed with it. There was a little sticky note on it that said 'For you. - Edward' in fancy calligraphy. I took the liberty of tearing it off before I crumpled it up and threw it into a garbage can on the other side of the room. Perfect shot. I kind of didn't want to use it because _he _gave it to me, but I was feeling a little disconnected. I needed a little sense of normal and the Internet could help with that.

After the computer started up, much faster than my old one, and I went through the whole 'new setup' procedures, I opened up the internet. I went straight to Facebook and logged in. I went straight to my wall and found 204 new posts there. They all were from kids from school, teachers, and neighbors saying how sorry they were for my loss, hoping I was okay, blah blah blah… I scrolled through, liking all of them, trying to be nice, but that was all they were getting out of me. Mackenzie messaged me a few times, as well as a few of my close friends. I couldn't really answer all of their questions because… hell I haven't really figured out the answers myself. I thought about updating my status but I decided to stay mute for the weekend, give myself some time to come to terms. I never really updated my status anyway.

Instead, I looked through all of my pictures, starting with the ones I uploaded in 8th grade. There were plenty of me and Caleb when he was just a baby. My first time holding him when he was born. Me and him just fooling around in my room with my webcam. Pictures of his second birthday party. The little goofball made plenty of silly faces at the camera. Then there was this one of him and me sitting on my bed. It was one of those days when we had been fooling around with my webcam a couple months ago. It was during the summer so I was wearing a tank top and a pair of jean shorts while he was just wearing a t-shirt and shorts, the same thing he wore everyday. I was sitting crossed legged on the middle of my bed while he laid over my back, arms wrapped around my neck. I stuck my tongue out while he had twisted his face into the most adorable things I had ever seen. His face was scrunched like he was supposed to be mad, but it was mock anger because his lips kind of poked out.

I loved the picture so much that I saved it to the computer and set is as my desktop background. _You'll always be with me too Cay. _That was a nickname I had for him, Cay, I always thought it was cute. I sometimes call him Caylee, which he hates because he says it sounds like a girl's name. I smiled at the memories of all the times I teased him by repeatedly addressing him as that. I realized that I had been smiling like a fool the entire time looking through these pictures. They weren't all of Caleb, there were plenty of me and my friends, at home, at parties, just outside somewhere. I even felt my eyes glaze over and a single tear spill over. I quickly wiped it away and got control of myself. I have to stay strong, for Caleb, and for myself. If I show any signs of weakness they'll break me down like they did my mother.

I took up a couple more hours looking at pictures, when I was done it was nearing 1 o'clock. _OK, now what? _I shut my laptop and pushed it away. _Going downstairs is out of the question because no doubt they're all there, they don't have lives… I could go off of my balcony, I'm sure I saw stairs leading to the bottom… But then where will I go? I have no car and I don't think I'm close enough to anything to walk. Maybe if I can make it to the road without being caught, bound, and gagged, I could hitch a ride… Who am I kidding? No one drives out here. Great. I feel like I'm in one of those horror movies, I might as well be. Out in the middle of nowhere, stuck in a house of vampires, where no one can hear my screams. They could murder me and no one—_A knock at my door interrupted my inter monologue.

"Emma?" I recognized the voice immediately. Dr. Cullen. "Emma, may I come in please?"

I didn't answer; just slid off of the bed and walked over to the door. He was beaming, glowing even, as I opened the door, refraining from ripping it from it's hinges. _Why does everyone in this house smile so damn much?_ I cocked the bitch brow, silently telling him to go on with whatever he wanted.

"Was breakfast okay?" He asked.

I knew that wasn't what he came to ask so I just nodded wordlessly. _Get on with it Doc._

"Well I just wanted to talk to you about a few things." He didn't wait for a response because I think he knew he wasn't getting one. "First of all, your parent's will has already been written. It's a good thing they were well prepared. It was also sealed away in an indestructible safe in the basement so things will be pretty clear from now on. Since you are the eldest, and… um… their first child, they signed everything over to you, the money and the house, confident that you'd do good with it and give Caleb any care necessary." He paused, letting it sink in I guess. I stared. " Traditionally, Esme and I would receive ownership of the money until you became 18, but we decided to let you have it now." With that said, he handed me a shiny purple debit card. "This card goes to a bank account with all of your parent's money in it: both of their bank accounts, their savings, and two accounts they had been saving money in for both you and Caleb. Almost like a life insurance type thing. There is also the money for the coverage of your house. There were a lot of valuable things in there that were destroyed, so you received compensation for that as well."

I was speechless. Literally speechless. I wasn't just deliberately being rude anymore, I just didn't know what to say. I was sixteen, and a millionaire. I knew how wealthy Kate and Henry were, I lived like a princess, and now… I mean… that was a shitload of money! And to add insult to injury, he wasn't done. He handed me another card, this one, a shiny black credit card.

"Also, if you don't feel comfortable spending that money, feel free to use this. It's connected to our family account. What's ours is yours." He smiled. Big.

_Say something, Emma, you look like an idiot._

"I – I – Um… uh…" _Stop stammering! Say something! _"Uh, thanks." I choked out, failing in an attempt to keep my cool. I knew my eyes must have been bugging out of my head.

"No problem. And if you ever need anything, all you have to do is ask." He was still fucking smiling.

"I'll keep that in mind." I seemed to find my words a little quicker this time.

"Alright, great. Oh, Jasper and Emmet brought a little surprise for you. It's downstairs if you want to see it."

No. "Sure."

I followed him down the stairs, the two cards burning through my hand. Esme was the first to reach us at the bottom of the stairs and greeted me with a huge smile. I didn't return it. We walked through their living room where the blonde, Rosalie, and Alice sat, watching TV. Huh, funny, I didn't know vampires watched TV. I kept my head low, avoiding Alice's concerning stare and Rosalie's awkward one. Dr. Cullen eventually led me to the front door, but he didn't stop there.

I did.

My parent's black SUV was sitting in their driveway, shinier than ever. The big one, Emmett, sat in the driver's seat, smiling at me through the windshield. Carlisle went to stand next to him and smiled at me too. _Damn, don't their mouths ever start to hurt?_ I was also aware of the fact that Edward stood, leaning up against a tree not too far away, I didn't even look in his direction.

"I tuned it up, replaced the tires, changed the oil, and got it a new paint job." He boasted with pride. "Oh, and Rosalie did a little too." He mumbled half-heartedly.

"And by a little, he means everything, all he did was buy the air freshener." Rosalie mumbled in the living room, I still heard her.

Emmett grumbled something intelligible and hopped out of the car. "Whatever, it's yours now." He spoke to me.

"Go on, its alright. They would have wanted you to have it." Edward ushered me along when I didn't move.

I spoke to him for the first time in two days, facing him head on. "You didn't know them. You have no idea what they would have wanted."

And with that, I turned and left. I knew I was being a bitch, but I was way too distracted to care.

I walked quickly and fluidly, not stopping till I was upstairs in my room. There were a few stray tears on my cheeks and I swear I was seeing red. I grabbed the closest thing to me, which happened to be a metal, decorative cup that was filled with all types of pens and pencils, and flung it at the wall. It shattered on contact and spewed metal and writing utensils in every direction. I then walked over to my door and slammed it shut, locking myself in for the rest of the day. _Fuck all of you._

* * *

><p><strong>AN Alright guys, again I'm reaaaallllllllyyyyy sorry for how long it has taken me to update! I've just been uber busy! I pray that you guys are still with me and the only way for me to know is with your reviewsss! So please tell me what you think, I love getting your feedback and questions. And I do appreciate all of your follows and favorites tooooo! I'm starting the next chapter RIGHT NOW so I hope it will be A LOT sooner when I update next. Stay with me guys and I'll see you next chapter. *Muah* *Muah* Ta Ta darlingsss ;)**


End file.
